Anime Week
by Deceptive-Innocence
Summary: Ang, Shellena and Justin are just three teens who like to watch dbz all day, dread school, and listen to rock music. And wishes the dbz characters were real, but when their wish does come true, the threes friendship will need to become stronger then ever.
1. Chapter 1 Drop in

Author's note: Hello and welcome to my first fic, I got this idea from reading so many of the fanfics about people dropping into the dbz world what about if the dbz char. dropped into the real world this is what would happen. Enjoy  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hi my names Angela but don't call me Angie you do and you'll end up like my best friend Shellena did, which wasn't very pretty. Speaking of B/F I'm here to tell you about one of the best, funniest, most horrific and stress relief needed times of my life. At first it may seem extremely unbelievable and impossible but I a sure you it's real. My story starts as usual:  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP "Damn alarm clock" I mutter and groggily got up and switched it off never seeing the time which was 8:30. As I flopped back in bed, few seconds later I heard  
  
"ANGELA GET UP TIME FOR SCHOOL" my mom calls, my eyes shoot open.  
  
"SCHOOL" is heard all the way outside birds fly off at the voice, many people cover their ears from the yell. I race downstairs backpack on putting my bandana on as I go. I pass my brother as I race to the kitchen. His names Ryan and he's 18 he's got short black hair with blond streaks and grayish blue eyes.  
  
"Wake up late again cottage cheese" I frown and punch him in the shoulder as I race by. Cottage cheese is a name he came up for me when I was like 5 I mean come on I'm 14 now come up with something else.  
  
"Hey mom, bye mom" I grab a piece of toast and shove it in my mouth and head for the front door grabbing my rollarblades as I go. My mom's 54 ya I know she's a little old but she seriously doesn't look it. She looks more like 40, with short brown-reddish hair and blue eyes she looks really pretty for her age. Now I know what your thinking if your mom's that old your dad must be 60. Well he's not but he's pretty close he's 58 and he has the white hair going and blue eyes. Oh I forgot to mention I have another older brother, he's name Paul and he's 19 got long black hair to his shoulders and my family's trademark blue eyes. And then there's me the baby of the family I have long chestnut brown hair with red streaks and deep dark blue eyes.  
  
"Cya after school" I call and raced out on my rollarblades flipping on my headphones on and pressing play on my tape player hooked to my jeans, Linkin Park's One Step Closer blares into my ears. Linkin Park is my all time favorite band, THEY ROCK!!. As I go along my eyes fall upon a familiar dirty blond haired boy.  
  
"Yo Degraff" I called he turned around and smiled  
  
"Hey Ang" this is my other best friend Justin Degraff him and me have been friends forever about 10, 11 years. He's got short dirty blond hair and green eyes, he's also a year older then me being 15. I come up beside him and sigh, I'm exhausted.  
  
"Wake up late again" he chuckled  
  
"Ya" I puff "Seen Shellena yet"  
  
"Ya she's at the school waiting for you" my head shots up.  
  
"Oh ya I agreed to meet her there at 8:30 shit I'm 10 minutes late!" I sped off but I turned and waved "Cya Justin!" he waved then laughed and he could've sworn he heard a 'Shut up Degraff' before I left. I neared Port High High school sitting on a bench arms crossed looking anger was my best friend Shellena Green. At first glance you would think me and her are sisters, we both have the same brown hair but her hair is a lot wavier then my, and we both have the same blue eyes. But our personalities are as different as you can get. Shellena likes makeup, boys, and clothes. Me I'm a tomboy I like sports and loud music. The only similarities other then out looks is out taste in shows, we both love anime. Our favourite shows by far are BeyBlade, Yugioh, Monster Rancher, and the best anime of all time no the best show of all time DRAGONBALLZ!!!.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Shellena yelled, flipping my phones off I smile sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry I woke up late again" I replied scratching the back of my head, it's a habit.  
  
"You been watching to much dbz, your starting to get like Goku, just don't get his appetite"  
  
"Don't worry" then Shellena's eyes averted to something or someone behind me.  
  
"What" I asked she replies  
  
"Danny" I quickly narrow my eyes to the person behind me over my shoulder  
  
'What does he what' I thought  
  
"Hey girls, hi Ang" he purrs. I swear I almost puked at the sound of his voice when he said my name. As you can already see this is Daniel Cliff the most popular guy in school, all the girls swarm over him like a god and Shellena wasn't any different. Sure I like guys a certain young Saiyan hybrid named Go... whoa whoa getting a little off track here hehehe.  
  
"What do you want Cliff"  
  
"Please call me Danny"  
  
"Cliff what the fuck do you want"  
  
"Hey hey no need to get angry"  
  
'Oh I'm not angry, you don't what to see me angry' "Just tell me what you what you want so I can leave"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies on Saturday night"  
  
"No way! Come on Shellena" unfortunately my B/F is right now on cloud nine so I end up dragging her too her locker which was thankfully right by mine. "Shellena snap out of it"  
  
"What happened" Justin asked he startled me  
  
"Holy shit! Justin don't do that" it was like he popped out of thin air  
  
"Sorry, so what happened with her" he pointed to Shellena.  
  
"She's still in a daze because Cliff was near her"  
  
"Daniel Cliff!"  
  
"Ya unfortunately" I scowl  
  
"Well we gotta snap her out of it, cause class starts in five minutes"  
  
"FIVE MINUTES! Holy Shit" I get so nervous I accidentally smacked her on the side of the head she wakes up from her trance.  
  
"Ow, what was that for" she asked as she clutched her head  
  
"Huh" I replied dumbly looking at her confused. BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG  
  
"Shit the bell were late come on" I pull Shellena up by the arm and literally drag her to our first class while I was running like a mad man. I still could hear Justin's laughter run through the halls. Me and Shellena were just walking home from school, when out of no where someone lands on me followed by I would say by the weight and my fuckin body being crushed three more people.  
  
"Who ever the hell you are get the fuck off me" I manage to squeeze out, they all get up. I stand up and dust myself off when I see Shellena's face her eyes were as big as saucers and were staring in one spot. "What Shellena its not Cliff again is it" she shook her head. "Okay who the.." I turn around my eyes go bigger then Shellena's "WHAT THE FUCK"  
  
Author's Note: Hahaha I'm am so evil leaving you with a cliffhanger but as you can see this chapter was mainly an introduction to all the characters and their life. Also guess who I'm modeled after if you review and give me the right answer you get a cookie there chocolate chip. Come on just push that little blue button down there please I have cookies. 


	2. Chapter 2 Stressed

Author's Note: Hey everybody and I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way my first chapter was uploaded because when I wrote the chappie, it seriously wasn't like that. Im new to fanfiction.net so I am still trying to figure some things out, and thank you to STAR ANGEL 147 for being my first *good* reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: DISCLAIMERS SHOULD BURN IN HELL. Umm what I mean is that I don't own dbz or anything about it *mutters damn disclaimers*.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I pace quickly around Shellena's living room trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Okay no need to panic, no need to panic. AHH WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING OF COURSE ITS TIME TO PANIC. I GOT FUCKIN ANIME CHARACTERS SITTING IN FRONT OF ME" I yell very frustrated. Sitting crosslegged right infront of me was Goku, Gohan and Mirai Trunks, Vegeta was leaning against a wall arms crossed looking bored as usually.  
  
"Shellena your parents are away right" I asked my friend who was sitting on the couch beside me.  
  
"Ya"  
  
"For how long"  
  
"Um about a week"  
  
"Okay that I hope is enough time to get you guys back into your world" I suddenly start feeling calm.  
  
"Uh Angie" Goku asks raising his hand like a little child in school. I suddenly stop my back is turned to the them, my left eye begins to twitch there goes my relaxion.  
  
'He did not just call me that' I thought  
  
"Angie" Goku's asks remember what I said before I HATE BEING CALLED ANGIE. "Angie" again I hear 'If he calls me that one more time I wont be responsiable for my actions' Shellena is I'm sure knows I'm frustrated but sometimes she just likes to torture me. "Angie" that is it I turn around swiftly and blow up in his face.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME ANGIE" I had already told him that you call me Ang or Angela but no he has be the big dumbass everybody thinks he is. "Shellena where is your punching bag thing ya know the clown oh and can I also have a black permanent marker NOW!" I yell at her. In fear she runs up stairs and grabs the things and hurrily gives them to me. Blowing up the clown I draw Goku's face on it and go into the dining room and just start punching the thing but it comes back with every punch I punch harder. Goku gulps nervously in the living room, and Vegeta laughs amused.  
  
"Okayyyy.. while Angela lets out some...aggresion, lets figure out how you got here and how to get you back" Shellena says now in the front of the group.  
  
"Its all Kakorrot's fault" Vegeta said  
  
"WHAT how is it my fault you're the one who wanted to spar!"  
  
"Ya but I didn't ask you to bring the two brats with you!"  
  
"So whats wrong with them getting in some training too!"  
  
"Their too weak to train with us!"  
  
"Excuse me." Shellena's says in a small voice  
  
"Gohan's the one who defeated Cell, he's the strongest person here" (A/N- Forgot to mention everyone looks as they were in the Cell Games, except Goku and Gohan aren't Super Saiyans)  
  
"That third-class brat couldn't fight a dog and win"  
  
"Excuse me!!" Shellena's calls starting to get frustrated the yelling continues Shellena lowers her head then she snaps her head back up "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP" everyone stops and looks at her confused.  
  
"Gee Shellena sorry" Goku scratchs the back of his neck embrassed, Vegeta just hmphs and leans back against the wall. Gohan and Trunks both have sweatdropps in the back of their heads, then POPP.  
  
"Shellena your punching thing(A/N I have know idea what those things are called) popped!" I call from the dining room.  
  
"Angela I just got that yesterday"  
  
"Sorry go yell at Goku he's the dumbass that made me punch it the first place"  
  
"Ya but you punched the thing"  
  
"So it just plastic and." she was cut off as Degraff burst through the door. "Shellena I need h.." Degraff's eyes then fell on the 4 Saiyans he fell to the floor unconscious. I slapped my head because he was at the side door meaning we'd have of drag him all the way to the living room  
  
"Sheesh Degarff needs to lay off a few pounds" I puff as me and Shellena drag him to the living room each have a grip on one leg. When we got to the living room we just drop him down to the ground all the Saiyans(except Vegeta) go up and examine him. And consisting Justin's extreme bad luck wakes up to see 3 weird looking people staring at him with intersat.  
  
'He's going to start screaming about aliens I bet' I think and sure enough  
  
"AHHH ALIENS I'VE BEEN ABUCTED"  
  
'Yep I knew it' they all move back startled, me and Shellena with big sweatdrops behind our heads.  
  
"Degraff you moron their not aliens" I tell him, he suddenly stops screaming and looks at me confused.  
  
"Their not"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what are they"  
  
"There the d." a huge growl is heard it shook the house interrupting my thoughts, we all subconsciously look at Goku who is nervously laughing with his hand behind his head in typical Goku fashion. "Let me guess your hungry" he nods "Great" I say and put my head in my hands 'How the hell am I going to afford his appeitite, I can hardly afford mine' 3 more earthquakes shake the house I don't even bother to look up because I know what happens "Shit".  
  
Authors: I sure hope this uploads right, anyways I promise to have the next chapter out before the weekend so be patient. I also am going to start reviewing stories at the end of each chapter.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Title- Fear never tasted so good Author- Dark*Princess*Pan Really good T&P story (I LOVE T&P STORIES), Pan is raped in an alley, can Trunks help her find the guy who did it or does Trunks have a secret of his own. Oh and did I mention the Briefs and Sons have never meet before, that's what makes it so good. 


	3. Chapter 3 Wendy's and a flying lesson

Author's note: Hello people and welcome to chapter 3 of Anime Week, and THANK YOU for the all the reviews I've been getting I seriously never though I'd have 5 reviews at the end of chap. 2. I thought no one would like my story, and THANK YOU to littlelink for adding me to his/her favourite list.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about dbz, anything that does not relate to dbz is MINE ALL MINE MMMMMMMWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAA *coughcoughcough*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay how much money do you have Shellena" I asked her she pulled out a 20 dollar bill  
  
"I got twenty" I turn to my newly arrived friend Justin who was poking Vegeta and Vegeta didn't look to happy about in fact he looked like he was ready to blast the ass off of Justin, so before my good friend is dead I pull him away to a safe distance.  
  
"Justin did you bring any money with you"  
  
"Ya I got 30 bucks" he said holding it up  
  
"Good" and I snatch it away from him  
  
"HEY" he protested and lunged for the money I dodged away from his hands, we soon started circling each other, we always did this when were younger.  
  
'Just like old times' I think and smile I had always loved the times when we were younger we were so wild and free. Me and him did everything together go to the corey, the park, or just play in each others backyard, I always smile when I think of those times. (A/N: Can we all say AAAAWWWWWWW)  
  
"Give me my money back Angela"  
  
"Sorry I can't we got to feed the big fat asses over there, plus they can fly us there" I smirk, I knew all his weakness and one of them was he always had wanted to fly.  
  
"Oh okay but you pay me back"  
  
"Fine I will, now lets see how much to I have" I stick my hand in my pocket and pull out a red fifty. "SWEET"  
  
"Whats sweet Ang" Gohan asked me its was the first time he had spoken up since he got here, come to think of it I had always had a crush on him ever since they started to train for the androids.  
  
"I must have accidently taken my brothers pants from the wash I was kinda in rush this morning" I say scratching the back of my head embrassed, but me and my brother Ryan sometimes switch pants because we both liked the same baggy cargo jeans (A/N: I LOVE BAGGY CLOTHES).  
  
"Ya she arrived two minutes before the bell" mumbled Shellena I snap my head to her  
  
"HEY SHUT UP, I just like to sleep" I start going red from the embrassment, and everyone laughing didn't help but I have my ways of getting revenge. "If you guys don't stop laughing NO ONE is getting any food Mr. Saiyan's" that did it all the Saiyans looked at me with pouty looks I could resist all of them except Gohan's I don't know why but I just cave so easily to him. "Oh fine just put those faces away"  
  
"But whenever we make pouty faces you never cave" the she looks at Gohan and suddenly smirks she is the only one I have ever told about my crush on Gohan "Ohhhhhhh I see" I run over to her and put my hand over her mouth and give her the most serious look  
  
"You say anything and I'll break your arm" she nodds quickly because she knows when I get desperate I get violent "Alright lets get some food" I say clapping my hands, and who else cheered... Goku. "Are you guys going to fly us there" I said pleading  
  
"Sure" Goku replied  
  
"Im not having one of those dumbass on my back" Vegeta said with no emotion  
  
"That's okay there is three of them so only three of us have to fly them there" explained Gohan.  
  
"Good" he replied and got up and walked out the backdoor, everyone sighed Vegeta is getting really annoying. The partners were like this me and Gohan, Trunks and Shellena, and Goku with Justin. I smirk when Shellena jumps on Trunks back and locks her legs around his waist and held on too his neck with her arms. Im not the only one who has a crush on a cartoon character. Doing the same we all fly off Vegeta is waiting for us in the sky. As we fly I start to feel bored.  
  
"Gohan can we go any faster"  
  
"Sure" he speeds up its still not fast enough  
  
"Faster Gohan" he goes faster "Do some tricks"  
  
"Like what"  
  
"Loops, 360s stuff like that"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Ok" he suddenly blasts off Im sure he's breaking the sound barrier, that's when he decided to a spiral I let out a squeal of happiness.  
  
"SWEETNESS" we go into a barrel of loops and turns. "SHELLENA, DEGRAFF YOU GOT TO TRY THIS" I call to my friends, they all get the most scared looks on their faces.  
  
"Fuck no!" they both repliy  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE PUSSYS" I yell from far away, me and Gohan go into a corkscrew type loop. I knew that would do it Shellena hates being called a pussy, she gets a stern look and grips onto Trunks tighter.  
  
"Trunks, go after them" Trunks sped up to Gohan's speed. "Mimic them" she commands, Trunks for some reason bended to her command, I hear a whipped sound from behind me and I see Goku and Justin come up beside me, Justin makes a whipped motion and sound towards Trunks. I smirk and slap hands with Degraff.  
  
"Nice" I tell him and we fly faster to the restaurant. Vegeta who had seen the whole scene frowned and mumbled something about weak humans I hear, I just smirk in his direction then direct my attention to the world below. I see the seaway mall below. "Holy shit, we flew so fast we made it to Welland in 2 minutes" I tell both my friends.  
  
"Whats a Welland" Gohan asks from under me, pretty dumbly if you ask me.  
  
"Welland is one of our cities, kinda like Satan City. Althrough I don't know why they would name a city after that stuck-up pompess ass" I scowl when I think of Hercule.  
  
"Its actually a good thing Hercule toke the credit for me, I don't want cameras, news people swarming my house, and just think if they found out about the Saiyans" (A/N lets just say Ang and Shellena already told them about the show and everything okay, okay)  
  
"I guess, but I still think he's a pompess ass who needs to take the stick out from his ass.or is that Vegeta" I smirk in Vegeta's direction he just scowls, everyone else laughs.  
  
"Ohhhhh burned" Justin's says to Vegeta, Vegeta remains quiet.  
  
"Let's gets some food, there's a fast-food joint down there" Shellena points to a Wendy's down below.  
  
"Cool, let's land" I smile(A/N: Wendy's RULES, it is so much better then McDonalds) I let out another squeal of happiness when we all start dropping we were pretty high up. I look over when I hear a 'Holy Shit' from Shellena. "You guys really are pussys WAAAHOOOO" I always was the daredevil of the group.  
  
********  
  
"Are you sure.." The teenage boy at the counter asked us we all nodded. "Okay that'll be $150" I froze we only had $100.  
  
"Um..one second" I pulled my friends down to my level oh and did I forget to mention um quite small everyone is taller then me and think I can't do anything. Im part of the volleyball team at my highschool and Im one of the best players, you should see the looks on the other schools team faces. A little girl just spiked the ball over the top of the net right at them and quite powerful too its priceless. "Guys we don't have enough" I tell them afraid.  
  
"That's okay why don't we just ask Trunks his moms suppose to be rich right so" Justin explained but I knew it was wrong being the dbz expert I corrected him.  
  
"Degraff, that's is Mirai Trunks not Present Trunks therefore his mom is not rich because their world is almost destroyed. Meaning that all of Bulma's inventions which are her source of income got blow up and there went many people alive who could buy them" I say matter-of-factly, they both stare at me sometimes I can get a bit carried away.  
  
"We gotta believe her man she is the ultimate expert on dbz" Shellena explained looking at him.  
  
"But we can still ask him maybe we'll get lucky" Justin told all of us  
  
"But who's going to ask him" Shellena said, we both look at her "Oh hell no" waving her hands in front of her.  
  
"Come on Shellena its obvious he likes you, isn't he the one who ask if you wanted to fly with him" Justin said  
  
"Ya but.."  
  
"Come on Shellena for us" we all put on pouty faces, a huge weakness of hers.  
  
"Fine" she threw her arms up in the air, she goes over to Trunks. I give the 1 minute signal to the boy behind the counter he nodded at left to get our food ready I guessed. I can see Shellena talking to Trunk I see him nod and hand her some money yes mission accomplished. Getting our food we find a large table big enough for 8 people there was 7 of us so it was no problem. (A/N: the setting is like this Angela on the end next to the right, is Gohan, then Shellena, and finally Trunks. On the other side of the table it's Degraff in front of Angela, then Goku and finally Vegeta on the end in front of Trunks). We chatted and ate till a blond haired boy from school who I knew came up from behind me I didn't even notice till her wrapped his arms around my neck I jerked up shrugging the arms off I turned my head and saw the person I lest wanted to see Cliff.  
  
"What the fuck Cliff are you doing!" my anger always highten whenever he was around.  
  
"What I can't say hi to my girl" Gohan's head jerked to Cliff's direction for an odd reason, I didn't know why.  
  
"Your girl where the fuck do you get this shit Cliff" now everyone in the restaurant was looking at us.  
  
"Remember I asked you out on a date and you said yes" he said it was so obvious he was lieing that Goku could catch it(A/N: No offence to Goku I love the guy but he's a dumbass)  
  
"Date? I didn't say yes I said a plain no"  
  
"Come on" he said and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in for a kiss. I jerked out of his hold.  
  
"You just don't get it do you I am and never will be your girl" and with that I punch him in the face then I kick him in the stomach he doubled over. I made a silent thanks to my sensei I had been taking martial arts ever since I saw dbz yes Im that obessed. "Asshole.." I mutter and sit back down. Everyone is staring at me but I glare, that send them back to their work and eating.  
  
"What was that about" Trunk asked me  
  
"Nothing, can we go" they nod knowing it was best right now to leave, and with that we partner up and flew back to Shellena's house.  
  
Author's note: Whatta think about when Angela punched Cliff did you like it, I sure did hehehe ahh the power of an author. Anyways sorry for being a little slow on updating when I promised you can blame that on the hell called school. R/R  
  
Reviews:  
  
Title: Lost  
  
Author: MiraiXenia18  
  
Summary: Love it, okay Goku has a daughter who they think die but was actually taken prisoner by an old enemy and Im not going to say who so you'll have to read it. It eventually turns into a romance at chap. 28 or so between Xenia(Goku's daughter) and Trunks. 


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Okay people, sorry for the delay but since it is thanksgiving weekend *cheers roar through D.A's house* WHAT THE FUCK , WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE GET THE HELL OUT NOW!!!!!!! *the people leave* god crazy bitches. Anyways since its thanksgiving weekend I might be able to get chappies 4 and 5 out, maybe.  
  
Blulily19: I don't know I really already got enough characters, sorry I can't find a place to put you in, maybe I'll try to put you in my next fic the one littlelink suggested.  
  
Asilin: No Danny isn't a real guy god forbid if he was, but there is this guy at my school who he is based on. I feel like bashing he's head in with a sledgehammer whenever I see him through no names.  
  
BeBeBlu009: Ya since my characters are kinda based on my friends and the people I know in my life, since I swear all the time therefore my characters swear all the time. Oh and don't worry there will be more Danny torture in the chapters to come. hehehehe  
  
Lilyangel: Really me too Linkin Park RULES  
  
Tanzina: Why thank you  
  
SailorFangirl: Hehehehehe I like being evil its fun  
  
Littlelink: I'll think about it, maybe I will  
  
Gara: FUCK YOU, I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF YOU LIKE MY STORY OR NOT SO YOU CAN GO FUCK A COW. (For the nice people that was for one of the people who flamed me well the only person who flamed me, okay that's not for the nice reviewers you all get a cookie) *gives all the nice reviewers a cookie*  
  
Shellena: Of course I did this is Demon_Avalon you are talking about *beams proudly*, I don't know if I will it seems actually pretty dumb right now maybe something else in place of it.  
  
********  
  
We all arrived back at Shellena's house, and I suddenly got this sinking feeling that something was going to happen which I only get when usually Shellena is about to do something stupid or reckless.  
  
"Let's have a party!!"(A/N:I know real original), she squeals with delight. Okay one warning about Shellena NEVER EVER GO TO ONE OF HER PARTIES, it has become a golden rule for me. Unless you want to get drunk, high, beat the shit out of, you stay away. Me and Degraff look at each other and shake out heads furiously  
  
"No Way!" we both say together, her face drops  
  
"Why not this is my house" she crosses her arms defencily, me and Degraff huddle  
  
"Whatta think should we let her"  
  
"I wouldn't before but we got the Saiyans so if anything gets out of hand, can't they handle it" I look over at Goku and Vegeta who are playing rock, paper, scissors(A/N: Vegeta playing rock, paper, scissors HAHAHAHAH) and when Goku won Vegeta decked him, while Trunks and Gohan look to be mentally sparring.  
  
"Uh. ok" we stood back up.  
  
"Fine we have decided to let you" Degraff said  
  
"But it has to be tomorrow"  
  
"That's ok with me, now we have to get the decorations, the music. blah, blah, blah" I turned her out but one thing she said caught my attention 'and get you some proper party clothing Ang'  
  
"Woah, woah, woah what to you mean by 'proper party clothing'" I ask her  
  
"Well you can't go in those clothes" she points to my black t-shirt and my baggy jeans.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with my clothes" I look down at my clothes  
  
"There just ugg.." she waves her hand at my clothes  
  
"This doesn't mean that." me and Degraff look at each other  
  
"SHOPPING" she jumps up and claps her hands  
  
"Uh oh god please help us" and I slap my head.  
  
"But what to do about them" she points to the 4 Saiyans who are right now sitting and talking  
  
"Wait a second where's Goku" I ask, we look at each other and sprint for the kitchen. Yes we found him bend over in the fridge. "Goku get your ass out of that fridge!" I yell and pull him by the arm back up he has a chicken leg in his mouth and pull it out.  
  
"Hey that's mine" and tries to make a grab for it but misses.  
  
"Nope after you come shopping with us its only 4:00 we got like 2 hours"  
  
"Ahh we need to get ready we've only got 2 hours till the stores close" Shellena yells  
  
"Umm." me and Degraff sweatdrop, this gonna be a long trip.  
  
Author's: Whatta think, sorry for the shortness but I gotta small writer's block so please bare with me.  
  
Review:  
  
Title: Catch a falling Star Author: Ice Angel  
  
Summary: This is a G/CC, Chichi's mother has died leaving her with a neglectfull father who is never home but out with her stepmother on trips to exoict places, something happens to Chichi. It's not really far into it only about 2 chapters so not much of a summary can I give you but anyway if you read it, it sound really good. Oh and there is a little B/V too. 


	5. Chapter 5 A shopping trip

Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Hey sup ppl, I've have been such a lazy ass lately, sorry but I'm just getting over my writer's block. Oh the volleyball team at my school(which I'm on) just won their first three games. WOAH YAA WE ARE THE BEST *steamers fall down from the ceiling, the readers look at her weird* what are you looking at.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I always forget these stupid things, *signs* I don't own dbz. *suddenly breaks down crying*.  
  
"Please god save me from this ruthless torture" I moan, we are at the mall and Shellena is in a clothes store, darting from rack to rack as we try helplessly follow her, seriously I didn't no a human could run that fast over something so simple as clothes. Hey I got nothing against clothes and stuff like that I'am 100% woman and proud to be it, but Shellena and other girls I just don't see the fascination over things like that, that they actually fight over it. "Shellena don't you already have enough clothes" I say referring to the 4 bags she had already totally filled and we had only been her an hour.  
  
"No way!, how can you think that I only got...4 bags" we all sweatdrop.  
  
"Okay that is fuckin it, Shellena you are not going into another clothes store for an hour" I walk over too her grab her arm and literally pull her out. She was whining about how I'am so inconsiderate and evil.  
  
Gohan comes up to me and asked "Is she going to be ok"  
  
"Ya after half an hour she'll totally forget the whole thing" and she did.  
  
*Gohan's point of view*  
  
I was walking behind Angela and Shellena with my dad, Vegeta, Trunks and Justin beside me when I kinda get this curiousity(I can't spell as you can see) I lean over to Justin who is right beside me.  
  
"Justin" he looks at me  
  
"Ya"  
  
"What does Angela look for in a guy" I asked shyly, I see Justin smirk.  
  
"Why, ya got the hots for her" he asked, I didn't really know what this meant, maybe that I liked her.  
  
"Kinda....."  
  
"Gohan, Angela is different from other girls EXTERMELY different. She doesn't like makeup, doesn't make a fuss over her clothes ya know stuff like that. What you need to do is come on slowly so she doesn't feel threatened then make your big move"  
  
"I got ya" I said and left myself to my thinking.  
  
*Angela's point of view*  
  
"Sweetness" I yell as I ran into the direction of my favorite place in the mall THE ARCADE. "Come on lets play some games then we can go home"  
  
"Angela!" Shellena yells, I stop in my tracks.  
  
"What?" I ask turning to her.  
  
"You promised to fix my dad's car you know, the one he didn't take"  
  
"Oh ya, I totally forgot about that ya know with the anime ppl just popping in" I slap my head as I remember. My uncle Pat he's a mechanic(ya know the ppl who work on cars) he taught me a lot things when I visited him in Kentucky I was bored so I asked him. "But first..." I ran right into the arcade, and straight to the air hockey table, I'am the master of air hockey no has ever beat me.  
  
"Oh no she's at the air hockey" Shellena says and slaps her head.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean Sheweenie" I smirked as she growls at me.  
  
"It means you began an ego-bursting bitch when you play it"  
  
"Well I have the right to I'm undefeated....so who's facing me first" I get in my ready position as Degraff steps up. "Alright Degraff lets see if you can beat me this time" I pop some money in the slit and we start the game. After about 10 minutes I defeat Degraff 10-6. "Alright whos next?" In about half an hours time I manage to beat Shellena, Trunks, Goku and Vegeta but only because we made the Saiyans promise not to use their full power it would have been unfair. I laugh cockily with my hands on my hips ready for the next challenger, Gohan replaces an anger Vegeta. Degraff whispered something to Gohan I couldn't hear. 'If he's giving Gohan pointers, it won't work Degraff ain't got any pointers to give' I thought with a snicker. "Since you are the challenger I give the puck to you first" I smirk cockily, getting in ready position. He send the puck straight for my goal 'Ha big mistake' waiting for the puck I hit the side of it making it bounce off the wall heading for Gohan's goal when it got to his goal he barely even tried to hit it back and let it go in, one point for me. "Gohan if I didn't know better I'd think you didn't even try for that one" I see him stand up a little straighter "I like to be physical challenged, even if I lose I know I gave it my best shot, I don't want to win if your not even going to try" he nodded as I explained this to him. "So your going to try?"  
  
"Yep" he responded  
  
"Good, now get ready" I fired the ball at him right for his goal thinking it was hard enough to get in, but he hit it back and so did I. This continued on till I accidently missed it by an inch and it went in, one point for him. 'Well at lest he's trying'  
  
"Will all shoppers please take all your items to the cashiers, the mall will be closing in 5 minutes" the voice on the speaker called out.  
  
"Damn, guess we'll have to settle this another time Gohan"  
  
"Guess so"  
  
"Come on guys" and we all leave the mall for Shellena's house.  
  
Author's Note: Ohhh so Gohan is actually going for Angela now, but it won't be easy for him, trust me I know MMMMMMWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAA *cough cough* R/R  
  
Review:  
  
Title: Fear vs. Love  
  
Author: Lady Nightshade  
  
Summary: Ok Chichi is in a band who performs every night at a club called Full Moon, but has a boyfriend that hurts her. Then Bulma and everybody comes down to see her (by the way Goku is called Karrotto in this story) and Karrotto finds out about her abusive boyfriend and he isn't happy. 


	6. Chapter 6 Free as a bird

Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: Ok ppl chapter 6 is coming right at you *suddenly a big notebook with chapter 6 written on it comes flying at D.A* EEP *D.A ducks, it hits Vegeta who is standing behind her* Oh shit this is not good.  
  
Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL....D.A!!!!!!!!  
  
D.A: Crap I gotta go enjoy the chappie  
  
Vegeta: HEY COME BACK HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR  
  
D.A: No fuckin chance Veggie!!!  
  
Vegeta: Don't call me that!! *Vegeta runs after D.A*  
  
"Come on Ryan just give mom the phone" I plead, I'am on the phone trying to see if I can sleep over at Shellena's house. And my big brother has decided to be a big pain in the ass as usual.  
  
"Nope, not until you tell me why"  
  
"So I can sleep over at Shellena's house ok"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to!"  
  
"Why?" Okay he is seriously getting annoying.  
  
"Because I want to get away from you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"JUST GIVE MOM THE FUCKIN PHONE!!!!!" my friends look over at me as Shellena puts up the party steamers for the party tomorrow with the help of Trunks, but I wave them off.  
  
"Ok didn't have to yell" there is a click Ryan has put me on hold. I yell out in frustration, I need some one to beat up right now.  
  
"Hello?" I hear my mother's voice.  
  
"Mom hi, I want to ask you can I sleep over at Shellena's house"  
  
"Yes actually I was wondering if Shellena's parents could look after you for a whole week, me and your father are going on vacation"  
  
"In the middle of the school year?"  
  
"Yes, we need some time to ourselves" I shudder at the mental picture that came up.  
  
'Ewwww'  
  
"So I can stay over for the whole week!" I say getting a little excited  
  
"Yes, is that ok with her parents"  
  
"Oh ya its fine" I say a little too quickly.  
  
"Alright, come back home to get some stuff for the week"  
  
"Ok mom thanks, bye"  
  
"Bye honey and be good" and I hang up, I prance over to my friends.  
  
"Guess what guys, my parents are going away for the week I'AM FREE, free as a bird YES!" I twirl around the room in happiness.  
  
"Ok what are you on Ang" Justin asks me.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy to be free of my parents whee" I twirl around the room some more as I hear my friends laugh. "Ok I need a ride or something over there, to get my stuff for the week anybody wanna give me a lift, Degraff?" Even through he is only 15, he looks really 17 so he can get away with driving a car althrough he has to be really careful of the cops, trust me I've seen him do it. Justin nudges Gohan and he stumbles forward I raise an eyebrow to him, but he puts his arms up in defence.  
  
"Ummm I'll fly..you there"  
  
"Okay" I say, but I still am staring warily at Degraff he has been scaring me today, but what day doesn't he scare me.  
  
"I'll just finish up these decorations while your gone" Shellena says  
  
"And you two" I point at Vegeta "Don't destroy anything, and you" I point at Goku "Don't raid the fridge" they both nod "Good, lets go Gohan"  
  
*At Angela's house*  
  
Gohan lands with me on his back, I jump off.  
  
"Ok Gohan, stay out of sight umm on the roof should be good, I call you when I'm done" he nods and I run into the house avoiding my brothers and parents as best I can, quickly gathering up a bunch of clothes, my backpack, and then the essential's toothbrush, toothpaste stuff like that. Cramming it all into my backpack I exit my house I call for Gohan and we leave to go back to Shellena's house.  
  
Author's Note: Ah that was a short chappie, but don't worry I'll get one out soon I have been updating really fast lately.  
  
Vegeta: D.A!!!!  
  
D.A: Oh shit! I gotta go bye R/R 


	7. Chapter 7 Pizza!

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I am seriously mad right now, my father banded me from the internet for a week and do you know what for, for being rude. I mean come on being rude just because I don't agree with everything he's says just because he is the fuckin "Head of the house" bull-shit. He says I have to change stop swearing, stop being a "rebel" as he puts it, I'm not a rebel I'am a TEENAGER were all like this. Just need to get that off my chest, enjoy the chappie.  
  
"Shellena what are you doing?" I ask as me and Gohan get back to the house and Shellena DEAR GOD is making supper.  
  
"I'm making supper what else?"  
  
"Ya if you what to poison everybody"  
  
"Shut up bitch, I can cook"  
  
"Ya worth shit, what are you making anyways?" I asked, Justin goes over and peers into the pan.  
  
"I think its.....(he pokes at it with a fork)....ummm looks like a dead bird of some kind" he says.  
  
"That's chicken Degraff" I say lamely 'God he can be a dumbass sometimes.......well all the time' I think. "I'm ordering some pizza" I go over to the phone.  
  
"And with what money, miss genius" Shellena said getting smart  
  
"With this" I hold up a Visa credit card "Just a little something I picked up while at my house"  
  
"Who's is it" Shellena asks, I smirk  
  
"Paul's"  
  
"He is going to fuckin kill you"  
  
" So he owes me, but don't worry I pay him back......at lest I'll try" I begin dialling the number of Dominoes pizza, it rings for about 3 seconds then someone picks up.  
  
"Dominoes pizza, can I help you" a male voice says.  
  
"Ya uh can I have 11 pizzas with pepperoni, extra cheese and bacon"(yummy!!) there is silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Uh miss are you sure you want 11 pizzas"  
  
"Ya" 'That's one for me, Shellena and Degraff and 10 for our bottomless pit guests' "Alright, that's $95.78, I assume this is deliver"  
  
"Ya, at 91 Crack st and I'm using credit card....does that make a difference."  
  
"Yes it does we need your credit card number to run it through to your account"  
  
"Ok the number is 78030374485"  
  
"Alright it'll be there in an hour.....or more" he mumbles at the end and hangs up, I turn to my friends and start laughing.  
  
"Crack st, I still can't get over that"  
  
"I know, my parents were probably on crack when they picked it" we both burst out laughing.  
  
"So when's the pizza here" Goku asks, getting exciting.  
  
"Ok, calm down he said an hour"  
  
"What are we going to do for an hour" Goku said he's face dropping.  
  
"Well did you guys finish setting up for the party"  
  
"Ya with these guys you can get anything done fast" Shellena said, pointing to the Saiyans.  
  
"Then let's see it" I walk into the living room, all the couches and chairs have been moved there is steamers on the ceiling and around the top part of the wall. The kitchen I assumed is going to be used for refreshments, the stereo which may I mention is a 5 cd changer is in the right back corner of the room the rest is saved for the dancing area. "Hmmm not bad, now all we have to do is spread the word to everyone at school tomorrow and we have a party" I say.  
  
"Ya but now what are we suppose to do" Justin asks, I go into the fridge and grab an apple and bit into it.  
  
"I don't know, anybody got any ideas" I ask, Shellena suddenly squeals and claps her hands. "Let me guess your feeble brain actual thought of something to do Shellena?" I say taking a bit out of my apple.  
  
"Cram it Angela, why don't we let our guests watch a couple episodes of Dbz" I'm totally silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Ummm.. I guess we could" I say "Alright, let's go" making a start for the stairs we all follow up after her, piling into her huge room, she's got the biggest one in the house. Shellena goes up to a big cabinet. "Behold my collection" she swings open the doors to reveal over 20 rows of dbz tapes, episodes, movies, even specials, that's when I spotted something.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the tape your borrowed from me" I go up and grab a black tape in a green case looking at the label it reads 'Lord Slug'(just telling everybody right now I'm Canadian so the titles for movies and stuff might be different). "It is, Shellena you lying little bitch you said you wanted to see this because you missed taping it" I clutch the tape in my hand and sit down in the middle of the bed.  
  
"Now let's see how about a funny one 'The Cell Games Begin'"  
  
"The Cell Games, you guys got the Cell Games on tape" Gohan asked astonished  
  
"Uh huh, every single thing, when you beat Cell Gohan, Trunks dying, Vegeta going psycho, and Hercule being an ass"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Ok Shellena pop it in"  
  
"Alright" popping it into her VCR the opening song began, oh my god the looks on there faces were priceless it was complete amazement at how much of their life was on tape. I fell off the bed when I laughed so hard at the puzzled faces of the z-fighters when Hercule broke a rock over his head, then the episode ended after a few more stupid ppl came in like those two guys from the ass himself's dojo, and some chick. It ended then, we all three turned to the Saiyans.  
  
"So, what was it like"  
  
"Oh my dear Kami, it actually captured everything that went on" Trunks said, all 4 of their mouths were hanging open.  
  
"Now what do we do"  
  
"I want to know how much you know about us" Vegeta asked from the back of course.  
  
"My god, is that what I think it is, Vegeta has a voice" I smirk, he growls.  
  
"Be quiet women"  
  
"Make me" ( D.A:Dear god Angela do you have a death wish S.P: Umm D.A didn't you base Angela on you D.A: Ya so S.P: Then aren't you calling your self dumb D.A:.................).  
  
"Ok" and he lungs for me, I brace myself for contact but I open my eyes to see Gohan in front of me blocking Vegeta's punch. "Umm thanks Gohan" "No problem"  
  
"Do you want to die too, brat"  
  
"Ha try it Vegeta, remember the Cell Games" Gohan says and smirks, wow that's something I've never seen on him except when he was in SSJ2 but he does look hot when he does. (D.A: Not hot, sexy hehehehehe S.P: Help me) Vegeta grunts and goes back to his spot in the back corner.  
  
"Okkkkkk now that we are done killing each other, Vegeta actually bought up a good game trivia. You guy ask us any questions about your world and if we get it right......uhhh you guys have to give us free flying rides.  
  
"Ok" all 4 said(D.A: Well actually 3 S.P: Well that's obvious D.A: Will you please shut the hell up S.P: Ok *D.A, slaps S.P on the head* S.P: HEY! What was that for D.A: For being a smartass S.P: Why thank you I'am smart :D.A:....*growl*)  
  
"I'll go first, Shellena who is my mother and father" Trunks asks  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma" he nods correct.  
  
"Only reason you know that is because I told you" I mumbled only high enough for Shellena to hear, which she growls in return.  
  
"Angela, name all the Super Saiyan levels you know about" Goku asked  
  
"Ummm I can't answer that"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because I would give you knowledge you can't have yet"(S.P: Didn't she just give them info they shouldn't have yet D.A: How? S.P: She just told them there is more SSJ levels after SSJ2, dumbass!! D.A: Oh.........)  
  
"Oh, fine then Super Saiyan levels up to the Cell Games"  
  
" Normal Saiyan, Super Saiyan, and Ascended Saiyan"  
  
"Dang I thought she wouldn't get Normal Saiyan"(S.P: Dang? Come on D.A at lest put damn in D.A: But Goku was speaking S.P: So, in the Japanese version he has a potty mouth D.A: Potty mouth hehehehehehehehehe S.P: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)  
  
"Angela is the ultimate expert on the show" Degraff stats, I smirk cockily.  
  
"Hell yeah, no one can beat me at trivia on Dbz"  
  
"Oh no" Vegeta calls from the back  
  
"Bring it on Veggie"(S.P&D.A: Veggie HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
"Just ask the question"  
  
"How many Saiyans were left after Planet Vegeta was destroyed and name them"  
  
"Come on Vegeta that's it, there was 6 you, Nappa, Radditz, Goku, Turlus and Brolli" Vegeta grunted and was quiet.  
  
"Guess I win"  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"Pizza's here pizza's here"  
  
"Down boy Goku down wait here guys" I run downstairs to the front door opening was a boy looking about 16 trying to hold 5 pizza's in one hand and 6 in the other. "Woah, here let me help you" I first take the five pizza's set them down inside then the next 6.  
  
"Gee thanks, well there's your pizza"  
  
"Oh right! here" I give him a tip of $5.00 I had in my pocket, left over allowance.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Ya cya" I close the door and the second I turn around I see Goku cramming all the pizza into his mouth. "HEY! get the fuck off the pizza now!" I run over and snatch the pizza boxes I can get to, everyone else comes running down after.  
  
"Dad are you stuffing your face when you shouldn't again" Gohan said  
  
"Boy Gohan you sounded like Chichi"(D.A&S.P: AHHHHHHHHHHH CHICHI) I said he blushed, which toke me back. "That just sounds scary" Shellena replied, we all laughed even Gohan. "Come on let's eat" we all run into the kitchen with a box. After we ate Justin went home after promising to meet us here at 8:00 and a few jokes about me getting up on time. The 4 Saiyans all slept in the living room we gave them spare blankets and pillows but of course Vegeta refused so I just threw it at him knowing he would never admit to needing something from 'weak humans', Shellena slept in her room and I slept in the spare room.  
  
Author's Note: now that's a pretty long chappie(at lest for me), but if you are a BeyBlade fan check out my story Spit Fire, it's probably the best story (outta the two I have) I have written.  
  
S.P: Desiree is based on me  
  
D.A: shhhhh don't tell them  
  
S.P: Why?  
  
D.A: Cause then they won't read it  
  
S.P: What? Oh....... HEY!!  
  
D.A: Hehehehehhehehehe Bye everybody.  
  
Review:  
  
Title: What's this life for?  
  
Author: CrazyGohanGurl  
  
Summary: GOHAN GOES CRAZY! I mean he's completely loses it in this story, he's getting picked on at school, has no friends, gets pranks played on him. He completely detaches himself from everyone else. When Goku comes back to from other world for the tournament he tries to get through to Gohan it works for awhile but then he cracks again, it's finished. 


	8. Chapter 8 The secret's out

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Hi everybody, just a heads-up I changed my name from Demon_Avalon to Rebel_Tomboy, whatta think is it better.  
  
Reviewers: Thank you to Shellena, Chibi-Gotens-Gurl, Lilyangel, Nightmare66641, lia-goddess, Blulily19, Asilin, BeBeBlu009, Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl, Tanzina, SailorFanGirl, littlelink.  
  
  
  
*Shellena's Point of view*  
  
It's 7:00 in the morning as told by my clock god I wanna sleep right now but I got a math test today so I can't(R.T: Math ahhhhh!! My evil nemesis S.P: R.T are you feeling ok R.T: Ya, I just hate math S.P: Yes we all do *mutters* weirdo). I go downstairs and then walk through the living room or at lest tried, the minute I step in a trip over something big. I look up from my stop on floor to see a lavender haired man looking at me. Wait a sec he looks familiar......Trunks.  
  
"Holy Shit" I said and slid back a bit.  
  
"Ya know you guys should really stop swearing(R.T&S.P: *stare at him then point and laugh*) it's bad for the health, I hear people who swear live a shorter life"(S.P: R.T is he right R.T: *Blinks as she stares blankly for a few seconds, then shrugs*).  
  
"Oh" 'Ok I need to wake up from this dream' I pinch myself, and damnit did it hurt "Oww!" I yelled and hold my hand where pinched it, Trunks then cupped my cheek over my hand and looked up at me as I looked down at him(R.T: *sign* here ya go S.P. NOW QUIT YOUR WHINING OK!!! S.P: *Is running away*) he leaned in closer. 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit' he got closer as I just stood there paralysed 'This is a dream, this is a dream' he was about to kiss me when we heard a grunt a behind us, Trunks immediatly pulled away. I looked over to see Vegeta looking at us suspiously. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck, please don't let him figure it out' then suddenly out of no where my saviour came.  
  
"AHHH FUCK, SHIT, CRAP, DAMN.."Angela continued to yell as many curse words she knew as she rolled down the stairs.  
  
"Ang are you all right"  
  
"Does it look like I'm fuckin alright" she said as she clutched her head.  
  
"Uh no" I walk over to her and help her up. "What the hell did you do"  
  
"It was dark and I couldn't see the steps and I fell"  
  
"Your ankle looks pretty twisted" I say as I help her sit down, she looks at me with determination. "I can't miss school"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Volleyball practice the tournaments at the end of the week I can't miss"  
  
"But Ang."  
  
"I'm going and there is nothing you can do that will stop me" she crossed her arms to make it final, I signed I knew that when she got like this I couldn't do a thing, no one could.  
  
"Fine, just be careful"  
  
"I didn't know you cared" she joked, I smiled Angela always lightens the mood.  
  
"I don't" and I went to make hot chocolate for everyone, I knew I could at lest do that.  
  
*Angela's point of view*  
  
Fuck my ankle hurts like a mother hehehe a saying I learned from Degraff he always comes up with weird things.  
  
"Owww pain pain lots of pain" I squeal and grab my ankle, Shellena runs over to me.  
  
"You ok"  
  
"Ya ya I'm fine, are the others up"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well what are we gonna do we can't leave them all here"  
  
"Why don't we take Gohan and Trunks to school today and since Vegeta and Goku are adults.....well at lest Vegata is can stay here"  
  
"I guess that'll work"  
  
"Ok then lets get going" I have a BAD feeling about this.  
  
************ We're on our way to school walking cause we thought that flying to school and just landing out of no where would look pretty weird don't ya think, I do. Gohan is dressed in baggy jeans and a long white t-shirt, Trunks is wearing a red sweater and some more baggy jeans. Me baggy cargo jeans and a black sweater, Shellena's got a blue tanktop and denim flare jeans, and Degraff has baggy jeans with a long green shirt. We are at my school now and I'm nervous as hell. Just one more step and I=m at my locker almost there. "Hey Angela"......shit, I turn around to face....NICK ok that is something I didn't expect, Nick is friends with Cliff which automatically makes him popular but is still 'lower' then Cliff but if you ask me Nick is a way better person and not to mention better looking then Danny. "Uh hi Nick"  
  
"Hi, so I heard that your having a party tonight at Shellena's house no parents"  
  
"Uh ya" its good that he wants to go but how did he find out so soon I mean we just got here.  
  
"So I was wondering if you wanna be Danny's date for the party"  
  
"Ummm...........wait a second CLIFF!!!" my face went to absolute horror.  
  
"Ya so will you"  
  
"Hell no, and why doesn't Cliff ask himself"  
  
"Oh I think you will accept my offer" I hear a voice in mistakeable as Cliff's, we all swing around to face Cliff who was behind us the whole time.  
  
"Excuse me Cliff but Angela doesn't have to accept anything she doesn't want to" Gohan said and crossed his arms in a much Vegeta like posture.  
  
"And why not...." I couldn't hear what he said it looked like he whispered it so only Gohan could hear it.  
  
*Gohan's Point of View*  
  
Cliff stepped up to me so I was face to face with him, if this guy wanted Angela he had to go through me first.  
  
"And why not Saiyan"  
  
'Shit' was all I could think.  
  
A/N: Ok I was originally going to make it so that they go through the whole school day in this chappie but I thought I cliffy would make you want more, doesn't it.  
  
S.P: R.T no one wants to read your stories.  
  
R.T: Yes they do...right *readers start to whistle suspiously* you guys don't wanna read my story I'm so insulted *bursts out crying*.  
  
S.P: *Backs away slowly, then runs off*.  
  
R.T: I'm so lonely. 


	9. Chapter 9 It's all a grudge

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Ok ppl Cliff's motive for always going after Angela is about to be revealed so read on my loyal readers.  
  
*Angela's point of view*  
  
Gohan just froze, he wasn't moving or saying anything. I finally got tired of it, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Gohan! What did he say" I said, he snapped out of his trance and faced me.  
  
"He knows"  
  
"Knows what?" 'what the fuck is he talking about'  
  
"That were Saiyans"  
  
"WHAT!, did you guys hear that" I turn to my friends, they nod "This is just great, just fuckin great what are we suppose to do now"  
  
"You be my date for the party at your little friend's house and that'll show everyone that I can even get a Day"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean" sorry but when I get really nervous and anger, I just swear in every single sentence.  
  
"Ya know your brother Ryan"  
  
"Of course I live with him" ok a little background check, my brother is the most famous sports player in the school, he played soccer, volleyball, basketball every single sport yes even curling I don't really see the point in the game through. Ne ways back on track he was also the captain for both the junior team and intermediate team in every sport, he was the best.  
  
"Well Ryan beat my older brother out for the captain of the intermediate volleyball team this year"  
  
"So this is just a grudge?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Your sick, just fuckin sick"  
  
"Yes but if you don't I'll tell the whole school about your Saiyan buddies"  
  
"No one would believe you"  
  
"Oh on the contrary I have proof"  
  
"What kind of proof"  
  
"Video proof" I gasp so that's how Nick knew about the party, Cliff was hiding out there at night but they didn't show there powers in the house, so that means he must have caught us flying to Wendy's and he followed me there and AHHH this guy needs help.  
  
"You have serious problems Cliff your stocking me because of a stupid grudge, made by your brother before you. What does this have to do with you or me"  
  
"Because your related to that asshole you call brother for one thing and also because your friends with him" Cliff pointed a finger at Degraff.  
  
"What does Degraff have to do with this?" I asked  
  
"He beat me out for captain this year on the boys intermediate team" my head was spinning around and around, let's see Cliff has a grudge against my brother Ryan because he is a better volleyball player then his brother. Now he's mad because I'm friends with Degraff and Degraff is the captain of the intermediate boys volleyball team and he's not, this guy needs a hobbie.  
  
"Don=t count on it Cliff because by the end of school today, you won't have any proof left"  
  
A/N: Ok as you can see my story is turning into a small drama bit with humour, romance, and yes I'm even gonna have a little bit of fighting maybe. Next time Angela plans to get the tape of Cliff's proof how she gonna do it even I don't know yet and I'm the author well authoress. And I wanna say one more thing.......WHERE THE FUCK DO I GET THESE IDEAS!! I mean this is not the part Cliff was gonna play when I started this fic, my hands have a fuckin mind of there own ppl, ya hear me!.  
  
S.P: Ummmm R.T aren't you getting a little umm I don't know LOUD!!  
  
R.T: No I'm just telling my loyal readers, that Cliff was gonna give up on Angela and then Gohan would move in. But now I got this whole grudge bit about Cliff's brother being mad at Angela's brother and taking it out on her, I mean what kind of lame shit is that.  
  
S.P: Woah woah take a breath there, and how come its lame shit and you wrote it, AND posted it.  
  
R.T: Why are you asking me?  
  
S.P: *Slaps her head* please just review ppl  
  
Super-Saiyan-Courtney- Hmmmm maybe...ah why the hell not sure you can and I already got you a partner in crime named Tiffany (R.T: S.P if you say anything I will kill S.P: I wasn't)  
  
Chibi-Gotens-Girl- No its not but I have to for the plot of the story 


	10. Chapter 10 Suspension!

Chapter 10  
  
*Angela's Point of View*  
  
Why did I have to act all brave and say to Cliff that I would get the proof back from him by the end of the school day. Ok getting the proof back is one thing but a time limit! that puts some pressure on a girl.  
  
"Yo wake up"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ang you need to seriously pay attention in Science maybe you can pass it this semester" Shellena said to me, I narrow my eyes at her.  
  
"Look who's talking remember the little chem lab accident"  
  
"Hey how was I suppose to know that when you mix acids and bases you get an explosion"  
  
"It was the first thing we learned in Chemistry even I know that"  
  
"So what, you figured out a way to get Danny's proof yet"  
  
"No my mind is totally blank" I plop my head down on my desk  
  
"Well you better figure out a way soon its 2nd period in 10 minutes"  
  
"I know I know" I roll my head so my face is down flat on my desk 'How do I get myself into these messes'  
  
*Justin=s point of view*  
  
Ok I thought that bringing Gohan and Trunks to my gym class would be a good idea but why did our teacher have to pick martial arts, today of all days to do. Their beating up the special instructor that was bought in to teach us, this is not going to go good on my report card.  
  
"Yo Degraff who are those guys"  
  
"Their...cousins of Angela's"  
  
"Ya mean the Day girl"  
  
"Ya" "I knew she was related to them, Bobbie you owe me 10 bucks" I watched as the kids friend handed him over a 10 dollar bill, some of the kids in my gym class are weirdoes. Gohan just toke over for Trunks, please bell ring, ring.  
  
*RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
Hey that actually worked cool, I gotta try that next time. The two Saiyans come up to me,  
  
"Ok guys did you really have to beat up the instructor" they look at each, smirked and shrugged their shoulders. God I'm thankful that we have Math next period with Ang and Shellena, their the DBZ fans they can take care of them.  
  
*Angela's Point of View*  
  
Lunchtime yes, time to eat well actually time to do my plan, yep I figured out a way in math class. Since we were reviewing some algebra stuff that I by the way still don't get but don't really care if I get (R.T: Did that make sense S.P: No R.T: Didn't think so). Let's see Cliff's locker number is 779 thanks to some girl-fanatic's who know almost everything about Cliff including his locker number if the proof is gonna be anywhere it will be in his locker.or his house but I'm praying that it won't. (R.T: *Wipes sweat off her forehead* woah that was a long sentence S.P: Yes that's why we have comma's and periods to stop sentences R.T: Did you just learn that in English S.P: ....Yes) Now let's see if my pick locking ability's are still good. I take a hair pin regards of Shellena, she's got millions of them and slip it into the lock I wiggle it around trying to find the button I need to push to unlock the locker, I hear a click yes thank you big brother Paul. Taking the lock off the locker I opened it but I hear footsteps I do the only thing I can think of at that moment I jam myself into the locker and make my body twist to fit and close the door so nothing looks suspicious. I soon hear the footsteps fade away untangling myself from this very uncomfortable position I put myself into, I begin to search through the locker. Let's see textbooks, notebooks, pencils, couple of pens, underwear....UNDERWEAR EWWWW SICK, I pick up a pencil and slip it under the underwear(R.T: haha under the underwear get it huh under the underwear S.P: Just write the story R.T: Ok) and threw it into the darkest corner of the locker. I was just about to slam it shut and go storm his house, yes I was gonna storm his house I'm desperate here he's got a tape of people from an anime cartoon fuckin flying ppl come on. When I spotted something a black tape with 'Day's Humiliation' written on it, ok if that's not the tape then this world is more fucked up then I thought, grabbing the tape I shut the locker door and put the lock on it. Ok everything looks normal I'm going back with my friends and eat some lunch...if Goku hasn't eaten it for me.  
  
*After School*  
  
I left Cliff a note in English the only class, that god that I have with him I told him to meet us outside after school and that we would find him, I feel like the Mafia.  
  
"Are you sure you left the note" Shellena asked me for the 8th time yes I've been counting.  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
"Look there he is" Degraff pointed him out  
  
"Finally toke him long enough" we walk out to meet him but he's not alone "Miss Clemins what are you doing here" 'Fuck the principal'  
  
"Danny here tells me you broke into his locker"  
  
"No I didn't I swear"  
  
"I don't like breaking into people's locker or lying, Angela you are suspended for 3 days for breaking into Danny's locker"  
  
"But Miss Clemins that means I'll miss the volleyball tournament"  
  
"Are you a starter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then you can come back for the tournament but that's it" that the thing I like about Miss Clemins she has a lot school spirit if you play a sport she'll let you come back for practices, games etc. even if your suspended, she went back inside, Danny was smirking.  
  
"What are you smirking at asshole we still have the tape" he frowned "Yes, Gohan would you do the honours"  
  
"My pleasure" I tossed the tape to him, he caught it and crashed it in his hand.  
  
"Now you got no proof so I don't have to go to Shellena's party with you"  
  
"I'll get you Day I swear you'll regret this" he said and ran off  
  
"Gohan" I whisper to him  
  
"What"  
  
"Memorize his Ki so we can detect him when he's following us"  
  
"Sure good idea, weird you no more about Ki sensing then I do" I smirk,  
  
"Hey what can I say I'm a expert, did ya memorize it"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Excellent" I start to do that thing Mr. Burns does on the Simpsons when he says excellent, Gohan looked at me confused  
  
"What are you doing" I drop my hands  
  
"I don't know something on a TV show I watch"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Let's go back to Shellena's"  
  
"Ya"  
  
A/N: Ok done that chappie, next time is the party so be patient, bye bye everybody.  
  
S.P: Do I have to say it  
  
R.T: Say it!  
  
S.P: *signs* ok bye bye Doctor Nick  
  
R.T: Yeah! She said it  
  
S.P: weirdo 


	11. Chapter 11 Get the party started!

 Chapter 11

A/N: *WARNING* SAPPY SHIT SAPPY SHIT LOTS OF SAPPY SHIT IN THIS CHAPPIE.

*Angela's Point of View*

"Shellena! Get out here" I yell, Shellena comes running outside leaning against the side of the car.

"What"

"Ya got some tools I can use to your radiator broken"

"Like what kind of tools" I sign

"Right now I need a wrench" 

"Ok" she runs into the garage coming out with a red toolbox. "This ok?"

"Ya that's fine, now could you hand me the wrench"

"Here" Shellena picked up the wrench and handed it to me, as I screw a bolt on tighter I didn't notice the shadow come over me till,

"What cha doing Ang" Gohan voice came in my ear, I was so surprised that I hit my head on the hood.

"Oww" I clutch my head and accidently dropped the wrench "Shit" I say and bend down to pick it up. "What Gohan"

"Shellena said you could use a hand"

"Oh ya sure could you give me that can of oil, the car needs an oil change"

"Ok"

***A hour later***

"Hey you guys done the car" Shellena asked me as I came in,

"Ya, its fully fixed and you owe me $100 rather then 500$ from a professional mechanic"

"Thanks Ang"

"So when are ppl coming over for the party"

"Right about…."

**DOORBELL RING**

"Now, and Ang I got you some clothes upstairs"

"Great" I say, Shellena went and opened the door while I run upstairs and look up on her bed a black tank top and hip-huggers. "No way in hell am I wearing that" and I back away,

"Oh yes you are or else I'm telling Gohan about your little crush on him" I freeze, Shellena you bitch.

"You wouldn't" I turn around

"Oh I would" she smirks, 

'Shellena I'll get you for this' and I hesitantly put the clothes on, then me and her go downstairs I grab a jean jacket before I go downstairs and put it on this will do. Downstairs music was blaring "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera, Vegeta is just hanging in his little dark corner and Goku is chowing down. Shellena starts dancing with some guy from our class and I see Trunks glaring from the kitchen. 'Can he be anymore obvious' I think, dancing never was my thing I just hang out at the bar when I go to parties like this. After the song is over Shellena went to the kitchen, Trunks began to help out. He was carrying a load of cupcakes to the table, I get an evil idea.

"Gohan look at lover boy" I whisper to Gohan beside me, he looked over and nearly laughed his ass off  "I got an idea" whispering my plan in his ear, his smile widen to a big grin. Sneaking up behind Trunks me and Gohan jump up and say.

"BOO!!" and we surprise him so much that he drops the tray of cupcakes, and I hear one thing. 

"NOOOOO!!" Goku yells he literally comes flying in and starts fuckin eating the cupcakes off the floor. Everyone stops and looks at him we all sweatdrop, I grab Goku's arm and try to pull him up, Vegeta looked at him with disgust.

"Come on Goku, have some dignity" I tell him and pull again, "Ok ppl go back to whatever the fuck you were doing" I yell and everyone goes back to their dancing. With Goku still eating off the floor.

***Shellena's Point of View***  

I see Angela go outside and Gohan followed her, I didn't have much time to ponder why he followed her when a certain song started.

****

**_Were we strangers, _**

****

**_Starting out on a journey,_**

'Oh I love this song' I think, I just stand there leaning on the kitchen counter and listen to it, when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Shellena?" I hear Trunks asked me, I turn around and face him

"Yes"

"Would you ummm….," I lean in closer I think I know what he's gonna say

"Yes"

"Dance with me" he finally said with a fear of my answer,

"Of course I would" and I toke his hand

****

**_Never dreaming, _**

****

**_What we'd have to go through_**

****

****

He pulled me close and we began to gently sway to the music,

****

****

****

**_Now here we are,_**

****

**_And I'm suddenly standing,_**

****

**_At the Beginning with you._**

****

****

I listened to the song as I danced with him I was falling hard and I knew it.

****

****

****

**_No one told me,_**

****

**_I was going to find you,_**

****

**_Unexpected,_**

****

**_What you did to my heart,_**

****

****

***Trunks Point of View***

I looked down at the girl in my arms, wow she was beautiful more beautiful then any girl I knew. But when I go back….oh ya we still have to find a way back to our world and if my memory is right we've only got a week. Only a week….

**_When I lost hope,_**

****

**_You were there to remind me,_**

****

**_This is the start_**

No I won't think of that, me and Shellena will just savour the time we have, hey maybe I can take her with me…….no that would be impossible she's got family and friends especially Angela I don't think she could leave her best friends behind. Let's not talk about her family.

****

**_And Life is road,_**

****

**_I wanna keep going,_**

****

**_Love is a river,_**

****

**_I wanna keep flowing_**

****

**_Life is a road now and forever,_**

Wonderful Journey 

****

**_We were strangers on a crazy adventure,_**

****

**_Never dreaming how our hopes would come true_**

****

**_Now here we stand unafraid of the futures,_**

****

**_At the beginning with you._**

****

****

**_And Life is road,_**

****

**_I wanna keep going,_**

****

**_Love is a river,_**

****

**_I wanna keep flowing_**

****

**_Life is a road now and forever,_**

****

**_Wonderful Journey_**

****

****

**_Knew there was somebody somewhere,_**

****

**_Out there alone in the dark,_**

****

**_Now our dreams will live on,_**

****

**_I've been waiting so long,_**

****

**_Nothing gonna tear us apart_**

****

****

**_And Life is road,_**

****

**_I wanna keep going,_**

****

**_Love is a river,_**

****

**_I wanna keep flowing_**

****

**_Life is a road now and forever,_**

****

**_Wonderful Journey._**

****

*Shellena's Point of View*

The song ended and I looked up at Trunks he looked down at me our eyes meet, blue bore into my blue he gently but firmly cupped my chin and bought his lips down to meet mine in a tender kiss. (R.T: THERE S.P ARE YOU HAPPY SO NO MORE NAGGING ABOUT IT OK S.P: ok).

***Gohan's Point of View***

I followed Angela outside don't really know why but I did, she was sitting on the steps just looking at the stars it was what around 7:00 the days were getting shorter so it was already night out.

"Hey Ang" I said, it must have startled her because she jumped a bit she turned around,

"Hey what ya doing out here"

"Oh just thought I'd get away from the party, not my thing" I sat down beside her, she signed

"Ya parties aren't really what I live for like Shellena, want I live for is a good game of volleyball or any sport. Ya look at it me and Shellena are as different as one person can be compared to another"

"I've been meaning to ask you how did you and Shellena meet" I wasn't really but it starts conversation, maybe I was a little curious.

"This may sound stupid but she just came up and started talking to me and we found we had some things in common, shows mostly. I was the one that introduced her to DBZ your show"

"Really, cool"

"And ya know I never would have meet her if I didn't ditch my brothers when we went to this festival in town that comes every year. I was told to stay by them but I was like 'fuck that shit, I'm hungry' so I went to this café near by, she sat down and said there was 'no more seats left' and we just started talking. It was really weird" Gohan chuckled

"Ya that sounds like something Shellena would do"

"Ya my weird best friend" (R.T: ***wipes a tear from her eye*** AWWW that was so moving S.P: No it wasn't R.T: Shut up! I was trying to have a sweet moment about Shellena and Angela's friendship but you just ruined it S.P: Geesh sorry I'm I still your friend R.T: No you're my best friend ***hugs S.P*** S.P: R.T air! R.T: Oh hehe sorry there S.P). Angela then jumped up and ran out into Shellena's backyard, I followed her she then jumped up onto, what looked like a tire on a rope tied to the tree.

"Come on Gohan push me"

"Ok" I pushed her she flew forward and I think she almost hit her head on the branch the rope was tied to.

"And try not to kill me"

"Sorry" I said and scratched the back of my head sheepishly, so there that's all we did the rest of the night pushing each other on the swing. Even through when I tried it I almost hit her with the tire swing but luckily she ducked before it hit her. Then Shellena called us in she seemed happier then usually wonder why.

A/N: Ok done that chapter now I wanna know who is your favourite OC: Angela, Shellena, Degraff, and even Cliff(I doubt he will be) put in your review ok till my next chappie goodbye ppl.

S.P: ***clears her throat***

R.T: Oh ya and I wanna thank Saiyan_Princess for helping me with some parts of the chapter.

S.P: Damn right

R.T: Ok then goodbye ppl.

****


	12. Chapter 12 Threats

Chapter 12  
  
*Angela's Point of View*  
  
I looked over my hand of cards at Gohan, Goku and Vegeta, Degraff, Shellena and Trunks already went to school. Sweat rolled down my forehead I looked at Goku,  
  
"Got any nines" I said, he looked at me and said no, Vegeta leaned over and looked at his cards.  
  
"Kakorrot you dumbass you've got 3 nines" he said and smacked him on the back of the head, Goku sheepishly scratched his head  
  
"Oops hehe sorry here" he gave me the card,  
  
"Ok that allows me to make my last pair and me the winner" I say and smile, all three groan in frustration.  
  
"How many games is that you've won" Gohan asked,  
  
"I think 10 outta 11"  
  
"Ya and Kakorrot's brat got the other one" Vegeta grunted, I threw the cards down and gathered them into a deck.  
  
"Ok what else can we do"  
  
"Figure out how to get back would be good" Goku said, we all stared at him amazed, "What" he said, looking around.  
  
"You said something not worth calling you a dumbass for" I said and laughed, so did everybody else yes including Vegeta, he's got a real scary laugh through.  
  
"Ok that's a good idea how did you get here" Goku opened his mouth but I cut him off "No not you...and not you" I point at Vegeta, "Last time we tried this you and Goku got into an argument and it went no where" I looked at Gohan, "Gohan you try"  
  
"Well ok, we were sparring one day and this huge purple portal opened up in the sky and we got sucked in"  
  
"Was there anything special about that day..I don't know someones birthday, holiday"  
  
"Nope nothing out of ordinary"  
  
"Hey the portal might have been caused by a break in dimesions, like when you guys fought Buu he created a hole to get out of the hybolic time chamber. When he got angry enough and created a huge power surge..uh you guys get what I'm saying?" I asked (R.T: What the hell did I just write S.P: *shrugs* R.T: Do you get what I wrote S.P: *shrugs* R.T: Why are you shrugging at everything I say S.P: *shrugs* R.T: STOP FUCKIN SHRUGGING S.P: *shrugs then giggles* R.T: *Slaps her head*).  
  
"Um Ang.whos Buu" Gohan asked, I panic  
  
'Whoops forgot there only after the Cell Games so I can't talk about anything after that' I think, "Nothing, but take my advice Gohan keep training" he nods (R.T: I hate how they made Gohan such a wimp after the Cell Games ya he had his moments in the Buu Saga but it's just not the same S.P: Your man becomes a nerd R.T: S.P your man, Trunks becomes a nerd too S.P: WHAT! R.T: Yep he becomes the president of Capsule Corp carries a briefcase, wears glasses everything S.P: NO! *falls to her knees* R.T: *Looks at S.P with pity* hope I wasn't that emotional *S.P starts crying R.T slowly backs away then runs away*).  
  
"Ok so what I was basically was saying is that maybe you guys can get back to your world by creating a huge power surge ok"  
  
"Ya maybe" Gohan seemed to agree with me,  
  
"Day that plan is so stupid, it just might work" Vegeta replied, I shook my head compliment me and insult me in the same sentence weird.  
  
*At School, changed to Shellena's Point of View*  
  
This has been the best day, hanging out with Trunks and Degraff, wish Angela was here. But its 5 minutes till school ends. I felt eyes in the back of my head it can't be Justin he's not in this class, or Trunks because he's outside the school so I'd don't know probably some kid who happens to be looking my way nothing big. I look at the clock yes 5.4..3.2.1..  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG  
  
'YES FREEDOM!!' I yelled in my mind, I grab my books and join the crowd of students desperately trying to leave the hell of school. Exiting the class I don't see Degraff anywhere he's usually outside when I come out, oh well walking down the halls the door of the boys bathroom opens and a hand reaches out grabbing me by the back of the neck I drop all my books. I'm pushed up against the wall being held by a forearm under my chin it's totally dark in the bathroom, I can't see anything of this guys face.  
  
"Listen Green, tell your little bitch Day that'll I'm not done with her, tell her to meet me after school on Friday in back of the school, if she's not a wuss she'll show" the figure told me..wait I know that voice. He pushed me out of the bathroom back into the hallway currently being swarmed with students, the door flipped open a little I saw his face.  
  
"Daniel Cliff..."  
  
A/N: SEE SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET SOME FIGTHING IN HERE!!, a fic is not completed without one or two fights between the good and bad guys...well I think so.  
  
S.P: Do you ever think?  
  
R.T: Good question *puts hands in chin in thinking position*  
  
S.P: R.T that is a question your NOT suppose to agree with it....R.T  
  
R.T: *Is eating a whole pizza* huh? Whatta say S.P  
  
S.P: Why do I even try? *slaps her head*  
  
R.T: This is good *crams the whole piece of pizza in her mouth*...bye ppl and review. 


	13. Chapter 13 Challenged accepted

Chapter 13  
  
A/N: Ok ppl I have a major writer block so please bear with me, oh and I changed my name back to Demon_Avalon, my original name it's the best don't you think?  
  
S.P: Mines better  
  
D.A: WHAT HOW!!  
  
S.P: It just is  
  
D.A: Bitch  
  
S.P: Look who's talking?  
  
D.A: I know you are but what am I  
  
S.P: Never mind *slaps her head*  
  
* Shellena's point of View *  
  
"Ok let me get this straight, Daniel Cliff pulled you into the guys bathroom threatened you and then challenged Angela to a fight" Justin asked me, I nodded "Just one question"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"What color toilet paper do you guys have?" the minute he asked that question I slapped him on the back of the head, he held his hand in pain  
  
"What the fuck does that have to do with what I just said!!" I yelled at him,  
  
"Nothing I was just curious sheesh can't a guy have a little curiosity anymore"  
  
"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat" Trunks said on the other side of him,  
  
"Ya"  
  
"What he means to say is that I'm the curiosity and you're the cat" I said and dropped my backpack,  
  
"Oh..shit" he simply said and toke off towards my house as fast as he could, I ran after him.  
  
"If you weren't on the track team oh just think what would happen"  
  
"Don't wanna know" I heard Trunks laugh, looking at our antics.  
  
***** Angela's Point of View  
  
"Well you guys certainly look like shit" I say and look at my panting friends hands on they're knees,  
  
"Psychotic Green...chased me * pant * all the way home * pant * she made me run into a tree 3 times get smacked by a branch 5 times and I * pant * I, I almost got fuckin hit by a car" Justin said to me, I blinked then threw my head back and laughed, "What?" he asked and looked at me with confusion,  
  
"Degraff, that's nothing different from when you walk home regularly on your own, but then again you usual get hit by a couple of ppl's on bikes through"  
  
"Hey those ppl on bikes are dangerous there is a sign that says ride bikes on the road (there really is a sign that says that but I can't think of which way it's exactly said, oh well)"  
  
"Ya to protect ppl like you from getting killed, then getting sued by the parents for not putting up a sign like that and getting a law-suit on their ass's"  
  
"Ya but...ah I hate you sometimes"  
  
"Don't we all" I responded proudly, "So my little dudes, what happened to today anything interesting" I asked and rub my hands together  
  
"Nothing much I just got threatened by Cliff, oh and you have a fight on Friday after school" Shellena said and walked to the couch and plopped down on it grabbing the remote and turning it on  
  
"Kay" I follow suit and sit on the couch beside her,  
  
"Ah nothing on" she said as she flipped through all the channels,  
  
"Wow one hundred channels and there's nothing to watch, great" then I noticed everyone staring at me except Vegeta of course and Degraff he had his ass in the fridge too much like Goku, scary. "What"  
  
"Your not gonna fight him are you" Gohan asked, I looked at him like he was Goku translation like a dumbass.  
  
"Of course, if I didn't then I would be labeled as a wuss, coward whatever you wanna name it"  
  
"But you'll get hurt" Goku said my way,  
  
"Jesus are you guys my parents, I won't get hurt I've beat up that pussy before. I'll just do it again"  
  
"Yes but you were angry at him, this time your won't be"  
  
"I'm always angry at him Shen"  
  
"No I mean you were down right pissed at him, for saying that I was an ugly bitch"  
  
"I don't know what happened I just completely snapped" 'Cause I'm the one who he should be calling the ugly bitch not her' I thought to myself  
  
"And got you suspended for a week"  
  
"Ya but what ya gonna do" I shrugged at that,  
  
"So you guys see Ang will be fine"  
  
"Ok" Goku said for them all.  
  
"Girl if you think your so tough, then why don't you try and beat me" I heard Vegeta's voice ring into my ears,  
  
"Challenge accepted" I smirked,  
  
"We shall fight outside in Green's backyard" we both walked outside followed by everyone, I swear each of them probably made a grab for me but Shellena got it first,  
  
"Yo Ang you sure you wanna fight Vegeta he is a Saiyan"  
  
"No sweat Shen, he wouldn't try to kill me if that's what your asking about. Its probably just a friendly sparring match"  
  
"Anything about Vegeta is not friendly, including a sparring match"  
  
"Ok I agree with you there but he won't kill me I can hold my own you know that"  
  
"Ok but if you get killed don't come crying to me in the afterlife that you should have listened to me"  
  
"I don't cry" I smirked, and crossed my arms,  
  
"Girl if you would stop chit-chatting I would like to start out match please"  
  
"Whatever you say...Veggie" he growled at me, we both toke a fighting stance I lunged at him first..  
  
A/N: hehehehehe another cliffhanger, don't you ppl hate me * readers tap their chins in thought * you guys actually have to think about that answer, geesh I feel so loved * walks off * * readers shrug * whatta we do, oh well.  
  
~Demon_Avalon~ 


	14. Chapter 14 Vegeta vs Angela

A/N: I know, I know a lot of you are extremely pissed at me for leaving it there I must say that is my best cliff-hanger yet. Ok chappie 14.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
* Angela's Point of View *  
  
I threw a punch at Vegeta only to find him not there and a big sting in my spine which mind you sent me flying into the tree, ok maybe he won't kill me but that doesn't count out bringing me an inch from death. I have as much pride and ego as Vegeta yes that is very hard to believe I know but its true, what I'm getting at is well to be blunt, I'm gonna get my ass royally kicked PEOPLE! And that's very hard for me to admit mind you. After being imprinted into the tree I pushed myself out very slowly, falling out to the ground eyes closed getting my breathing back, god it sucks to be human sometimes.  
  
"Well girl, it seems your not unconscious I'm actually impressed" he smirked  
  
"Ya well don't count me out so quick" I huffed out as I got up, one more hit like that and I probably will be unconscious.  
  
"How about I make you a deal I'll only use my feet not my arms to fight you"  
  
"Fine, do whatever you what" my hands were in fists at my sides glaring at him,  
  
"Alright, I give you the first punch or kick in my favour" he chuckled, we all stared at him in surprise, did Vegeta just, just make a joke?. He cleared his throat when he noticed everyone staring at him, "Ok let's go".  
  
'Alright Ang you gotta make this good this is probably the last shot you'll get at him' I lunged at him for the second time, my punched were blocked every time by his knees, but I keep throwing punches, I finally stopped panting.  
  
"Well its seems the invincible Angela is out of steam...." he just kept going on and on remember what I said before my ego being bigger then Vegeta's I take that back. Wait a second he's completely wound up in talking about how good he is so if I just suddenly surprise him with an attack maybe I can get a little damage. "I can't believe a human, much less a human girl actu..." he was cut off as my right leg connected with the side of his head taking him completely off-guard, he head went to the side a little his calm expression suddenly turn into surprise, and in a blink of an eye his face went to anger faster then you can say 'ass'(which is what he is). I didn't see it but the roaring pain in my stomach made it clear what he had just done, I doubled over from him kneeing me in the gut. I made a cry of pain followed by a simply 'ow', as I was on my knees in pain holding my stomach everyone ran up to me.  
  
"Shit Ang are you ok" Shellena asked me,  
  
"Don't worry abut me" I said and smiled up at her till I drifted into blackness.  
  
*****  
  
I heard voices as I gained my hearing back and opened my eyes, things were a little fuzzy when I looked around but after a few seconds I got my vision clear.  
  
"Hey guys she's waking up" I heard Gohan say he was kneeling beside me,  
  
"Ang your ok" Shellena said and was near tears, I don't know why through  
  
"Ya of course I am, whatta think I'm a weakling"  
  
"Some of us do" Vegeta voice said, clearly the farthest away from me, I scowled at him. I began to get up but a roaring pain caused me to put my arm around my stomach and lay back down.  
  
"You shouldn't move, Vegeta kneed you pretty hard in the stomach" Gohan told me and smiled,  
  
"So I can move, I'm gonna go upstairs and have a shower that should help"  
  
"I don't think..." but I got up anyways and began to walk slowly to the stairs still holding my stomach, I saw Vegeta smirked and gave him the middle finger which actually made his smirk wider, why who the hell knows.  
  
* Gohan's Point of View *  
  
I watched Angela walk slowly up the stairs, she really shouldn't be walking that much I checked and she's got bruised ribs close to broken but thank god Vegeta remembered to keep his strength down a little when he kneed her. I was really surprised when she actually got a hit on Vegeta, maybe I can give her tips on her fighting maybe even train her a little before we go..back home.  
  
* Shellena's Point of View *  
  
"Hey Gohan, ya what some food" I asked him, he seemed really depressed all of a sudden  
  
"FOOD YA" Goku answered for Gohan and all the Saiyans, every single guy there plowed into the kitchen going for the fridge, they began to push each other out of the way calling each other names. Unfortunatly for Degraff he was the weakest so he actually got throw over the bar counter by being shoved by Vegeta. Luckily Goku caught him, and did I mention that I was getting this all on tape using my new video-camera I got for my birthday last month. This would be hilarious for a home video, hey wonder if we can send it into AFV(America's Funniest Home Videos) win some cash.  
  
'I think I have enough footage now to back away from the screen, so as not to be caught video-taping this'  
  
"Hey is she filming us?!!" one of them said they all sound the same when they have food in their mouths.  
  
"Ya I think she is!!"  
  
"Get her!!!"  
  
"Oh..shit!!" I closed the camera and ran up the stairs and into my room locking the door,  
  
"Hey let us in!" I could now tell that it was Justin, he hates getting his picture or anything like that taken almost as worst as Ang. "Don't make me tell these guys to break down the door!!"  
  
"Ya and like you or they would have the money to pay for the door!"  
  
"I do" I heard Goku say from inside  
  
"On you?!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then screw you!" then it all went suddenly quiet,  
  
* Gohan's Point of View *  
  
"Then screw you!" Shellena yelled from inside her room, then the door of the bathroom swang open my eyes widen, there infront of me was a dripping wet Angela with only a towel wrapped around her, her hair wet clang to the sides of her face.  
  
"Ya guys wanna shut up, some people are trying to have a shower around here!" she yelled and closed the door again.  
  
'Wow' was all I thought and smiled.  
  
A/N: Ok! That's done , next time our friends have a little trip to the good old movies, and Trunks and Shellena * grins *, I'll let you think about that. And I have to have 50 reviews before I will add another chappie I found this works with other stories to get more reviews, so I'm gonna try it with mine.  
  
~Demon_Avalon~ 


	15. Chapter 15 Movie Mania

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: Well ppl I'm back, yes I'm not dead just piled with homework  
  
S.P: Too bad  
  
D.A: Hey are you saying, too bad that I'm not dead  
  
S.P: Ya  
  
D.A: I hate you  
  
  
  
* Angela's Point of View *  
  
I came down the stairs, in a pair of black baggy jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hoddie jacket, (D.A: What a great outfit huh S.P: * sticks out her tongue and gags *).  
  
"Geesh Ang you gonna rob a convience store or something, in that outfit" Degraff asked me as I entered the living room.  
  
"No"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Yet..." I laugh when I saw his expression, me and Degraff were as close as brother and sister and he was always overprotective of me, sometimes it can get annoying through. "I was thinking maybe we can got to the movies or something, show them (she pointed to the saiyans) the movies"  
  
"There's a catch isn't there" Shellena asked from the couch her neck bending over the back of the couch looking at me, I nodded "How did I know"  
  
"We are gonna use Vegeta and Goku to get into an R rated movie I've been wanting to see, but my parents won't let me"  
  
"Why, what's in it"  
  
"Sexual scenes, and they say too much violence"  
  
"Which one is it"  
  
"Triple X" (D.A: THAT IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER)  
  
"Nah I don't really wanna see that, I'll just stay here"  
  
"I'll stay too" Trunks said, everyone gave him surprised looks "What! Just to keep her company" everyone's faces went back to normal but I was still eyeing Trunks,  
  
'Oh Shellena's gonna be doing some talking tonight' I thought then I turned to everyone else, "So you guys wanna go to the movies, see Triple X?" I heard murmurs of 'yes' and 'sures'. "Great....wait a sec where's Goku"  
  
"Where else" Degraff said and pointed his thumb over his shoulders to the kitchen where I could see over the counter bar, Goku's ass in the fridge. "Shit he's gonna clear Shellena out"  
  
"Hey that's my job!" I yelled, everyone laughed  
  
******  
  
"And I wanna another large popcorn, a large coke, and a nachos and cheese combo. Plus two Caramilk bars" I finished ordering my * snack * for the movie.  
  
"Ok....and you sir" he said turning to Goku, I snickered under my breath if he thought my order was large....  
  
"I want every single combo" he said, the boy behind the counter's mouth dropped to the floor, there were like 10 combo's.  
  
"Same" both Gohan and Vegeta said, I think the poor guy had trouble breathing at this point, he gulped and went back to the cash register.  
  
"That's $120.00, will you be paying in cash or debit" he asked still in shock, I just couldn't keep my laughter in, I burst out laughing it was classic. Everyone in the theater gave me weird looks, I then coughed and blushed calming myself down. I grabbed my order from the counter and headed for the movie, still blushing like crazy.  
  
******  
  
"Ok now where's a good seat, hmmm" I was looking over the seats when I saw someone I didn't wanna see no it wasn't Cliff, I would go and beat the shit out of him if it was. It was Alex Colin, the queen of all bitches. 'Great why did she have to be here'.  
  
"Yo Ang, ya found seats yet" Degraff asked me, as all four of them came up behind me,  
  
"Look whos here" I said and pointed as best I could with my hands being filled with food, Justin looked in the direction of where I was pointing. He spotted Alex and her buddies, Ashley Martin and Eden Avie, his face dropped. Ok this is how it is: popular = guys, but Justin was an exception to that rule with Justin it was  
  
popular = girls who wear not enough clothes and a lot of makeup. That just goes to show how different our little group of three is and I like it that way, I hope we never separate or change.  
  
"Now we won't be able to hear the movie because of all their talking, fuckin great"  
  
"Hey I got an idea, follow me" I said and lead the whole group down to the row behind Alex and her little posse.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Ang"  
  
"Shhhh" I put my finger to my lips to quiet him, "Trust me", so we sat down behind them I smirked this was gonna be fun. 'Wait a sec, those three aren't ppl who would go to this type of movie, so that must mean that their all out on a date with some guys...ha figures'. My suspicisions were proved correct when three other guys from school came up and sat down beside each girl they were taking out. There was Matt Dillian beside Ashley and Mike Cannie beside Eden, and beside Alex was..no the queen of all bitches with the king of all asses, Daniel Cliff. Inside of me I suddenly started laughing, it was so obvious they were a match-made in heaven...or hell to speak, the two most ppl I hated in that school going out together it was too rich. I looked to my left to see Justin snickering trying to keep his laughter in, shit if he laughed then they would know I'm here, my plan will be ruined and since Cliff's here I would probably start a fight that would get me in jail, grounded, and banned from this theater. "Justin Degraff, don't you even think about laughing or my plan will be fucked" I whispered, but the 6 in front of me were talking so loud they didn't hear us.  
  
"I'm.. * snicker * trying" he answered me, I cover his mouth with my hand, but still letting him breath through his nose. Then the movie started, thank god. I picked up my popcorn, and all during the previews I threw popcorn at Colin, and Justin did at Cliff occasionally switching to her friends and their boyfriends. They would look back at us and we would sink down into our chairs. Here's another tip, Alex Colin = dumb blond, its actually pretty simple once you learn it. Then the previews ended and I sat to watch the movie, he jumped a motorcycle over a 20 foot fence, then slid on a lunch tray down some stairs like a skateboard. My favourite part was the snowboarding down the mountain and he's getting chased by an avalanche, now that was cool. The movie was done now the last part of my 'Annoy the fuck outta Colin Plan' ha she'll think twice about trying to beat me for team captain at Volleyball, next year I'm gonna be the leader of the team. Ya I know it's captain but leader sounds better don't ya think. I got up and made sure I was behind a guy who had a pretty full Coke, I shoved him making him drop his Coke all over Colin, it was hilarious how she reacted. She pretty much screamed her fuckin little head off, her pretty little white blouse was all ruined what a shame, and since I was wearing all black I blended in with the dark theater, they didn't even see me.  
  
******* * Shellena's Point of View *  
  
I was flipping through the channels on the Tv leaning on Trunks shoulder. Ya know I gotta tell Angela about me and Trunks, she would tell me if she got a boyfriend. Ya when's that gonna happen, even if a guy liked her (there have been a few) she probably wouldn't even care. Here's a chart to make it easier for you  
  
Guys who are friends + Angela = good Guys who like Angela + Angela = bad and probably some ass-kicking if they came near her, or tried anything. Simple huh.  
  
I think she already knows through, she's pretty smart when it comes to these types of things, even if she has no experience in the department. I mean love if you wanna know,  
  
"What ya thinking about" Trunks asked stroking my hair, I looked up at him.  
  
"Just trying to figure a way how to tell everyone about.well..us"  
  
"It's easy, tell them like this ' Me and Trunks, who is hot and sexy. Like each other'. There simple" I pushed him a little, and got up.  
  
"Shut up, I'm getting a drink" I began to walk towards the fridge, bending over I looked at what we had,  
  
"But you do think I'm hot and sexy right" I heard Trunks voice in my ear, I gasp. He closed the door and pinned me against the fridge, kissing me fircely. My hands went around his neck, one of his hands was against the fridge beside my head the other was cupping my cheek. We broke for air, we both breathing a little hard from the intensity of the kiss, then we were at it again. This time his hand was going down over my shoulder and brushed my breast a little, I moaned against his mouth. His hand kept going and cupped my ass, lifting me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth broke away from mine and went down my neck, I stretched it to give him more room. He started to lift the end of my red tank-top, that's when I realized how far we could go, I put my hand over his and pushed it down, pushing my tank-top down with it.  
  
"Trunks...Trunks..we gotta stop"  
  
"Why?" he breathed out,  
  
"I'm not ready" I said simply,  
  
"Oh.." he let me down, and I straighten my hair and clothes back to normal, I began to walk back to the couch,  
  
"I love you" Trunks barely whispered out but I heard him, I turned around  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"HELLO MA HOMIES!!!" Angela yelled as she entered the door, her hands outstretched in the air,  
  
"Oh shut up Day. Your only so happy because you poured Coke down Colin's shirt" Degraff said as he pushed his way passed her,  
  
"What the bitch deserves it"  
  
"Ya but did you have to come running out of theater going 'the cops are coming the cops are coming, SAVE YOURSELVES'" he threw his arms in the air, trying to do what she did.  
  
"So"  
  
"You made us run all the way back, shouting at us the whole way" by then the others had got in and found a seat to watch the display, me and Trunks were still staring at each other.  
  
"Hehehehehe I know, I'm evil"  
  
"No your insane"  
  
"Ah" she shrugged her shoulders "Same thing", Degraff just slapped his forehead, then they all noticed us. "Hey what's up guys, ya having a staring contest or something" she scratched her head looking like a monkey, trying figure out a too complicated math problem.  
  
"No, its nothing" I tore my gaze away from him and sat down on the couch and stared at the wall, 'Did he really say that, but he can't he goes back to his world in two days. He can't fall in love with me, nor can I him. I'm gonna have to avoid him from now on, sorry Trunks'  
  
A/N: YES!! I finished it I had huge writer block so sorry ppl, next chappie will be up soon. 


	16. Chapter 16 Anger

Chapter 16

A/N: Ok,  here is the next chapter of anime week,

Disclaimer: YES I REMEMBERED TO DO THIS THINGY, I don't own any of the dbz characters. * bottom lip starts quivering and tears well up in the corners of D.A's eyes *.

* Angela's Point of View *

I stepped into the shower, turning it on, the water caressed my back as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. That's if I got any concerning what happened last night, well I went to ask Shellena about her and Trunks.
    
    **_I never thought, I'd die alone_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I laughed the loudest who'dve known?_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I traced the cord back to the wall_**
    
    ****
    
    **_No wonder it was never plugged in at all_**

~ Flash_Back ~

"Hey Shellena, you ok" I asked as I opened the door to her bedroom,

"Oh hey Ang" her head swung up as she answered me startled, I sat down on her bed I just knew when something was wrong with my friends.

"So what's with you and Trunks….." I paused as she opened her mouth "And don't even try to deny it I know when something is happening, do you see the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you. And I'm sure you danced at the party we had" I explained, she began to fumble with her fingers and smiled lightly.
    
    **_I took my time, I hurried up_**
    
    ****
    
    **_The choice was mine I didnt think enough_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Im too depressed to go on_**
    
    ****
    
    **_You'll be sorry when Im gone..._**

"Ya we did, we also kissed" she looked up at me to see the look on my face, my eyes widen and I gasped.

"Shellena…..no….no……no…you can't, he goes back to his world on Sunday in just three to two days. You can't have a relationship with him" I told her my arms flying around,

"Gee thanks for being so supporting" her head went down, fumbling with her fingers again.

"Shellena, its not that I don't want you to have someone you like or even….love. Its just I don't wanna see you get hurt, when he goes back and you can't be with him" I said my voice getting softer,

"Well maybe I wanna go with him" she said quickly, my eyes once again widen in shock.

"Wh….a…..t"

"You heard me! I wanna go with him, I….I love him" she stood up  towering above me since I was still sitting on the bed.
    
    **_I never conquered, When you came_**
    
    ****
    
    **_16 just held such better days_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Days when I still felt alive_**
    
    ****
    
    **_We couldnt wait to get outside_**

"And leave everyone behind, everything you've ever known! For some…some GUY!!" I stood up to, my eyes hardening.

"Oh shut the hell up, just because you can't get a guy doesn't mean I'm forced to be alone!" she yelled in my face,

"I'm not saying you have to be alone, at lest go for someone your own race and lives in the same fuckin dimesion!!" I yelled back,

"Its my choice! NOT YOURS!!"

"YOUR 14, NOT 18. You still have you whole life ahead of you!" By then our screaming had alerted the others and they had all come in, even Vegeta, to see what was the matter.
    
    **_The world was wide, too late to try_**
    
    ****
    
    **_The tour was over, Id survived_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I couldn't wait til I got home_**
    
    ****
    
    **_To pass the time in my room alone_**
    
    ****

"Oh stop acting like my father" she said back, I hate to admit but that struck a nerve. This is something I would never admit to someone I didn't know well, I had a very bad relationship with my father. He was some what of a control freak, doesn't like the way I dress, says its not lady-like same with the manners and talk. He's British and has this strange fanstay of tea-time at 4:00 and me growing up to be a lady, that's one of the reasons I am how I am.

"Don't you even start that bitch!!"

"Now guys…." Gohan tried to break in, but we both ignored him.

"What Ang," she sneered my name "That you hate your father, that you are the way you are because of him. That you don't wanna get close to anyone because of him" she took a step forward, and I took one back.
    
    **_I never thought I'd die alone_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Another six months Ill be unknown_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Give all my things to all my friends_**
    
    ****
    
    **_You'll never set foot in my room again_**

"Shut up…." I said quietly, my eyes shutting tightly, shaking my head memories flooding back,

"What can't take it" she sneered at me again,

"Shut up" but she just continued on, that's when I snapped my head flew up my eyes blazing with fury, "SHUT UP!!" my fist flew forward, she saw it coming and closed her eyes. But she opened them and saw I had stopped myself right before I hit her. I was breathing hard, eyes widen in realization. 

'What the fuck is wrong with me, I just about hit my BEST FRIEND!' I screamed in my mind at myself. Everyone was deathly silent, no one daring to make a move. I tore myself from my spot I had glued myself in, and pushed past everyone at the door into the guest room I was staying in, slamming the door.
    
    **_You'll close it off, board it up_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Remember the time I spilled the cup_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Of apple juice in the hall_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Please tell mom this is not her fault_**

~  End of Flash_Back ~

 I wrapped myself in a white towel as I turned off the shower. 'What's wrong with me'.
    
    **_I never conquered, When you came_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Tomorrow held such better days_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Days when I can still felt alive_**
    
    ****
    
    **_When I cant wait to get outside_**
    
    ****
    
    **_The world is wide, the time goes by_**
    
    ****
    
    **_The tour is over, I've survived_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I cant wait till I get home_**
    
    ****
    
    **_To pass the time in my room alone....._**

A/N: Done! Whatta think, nice argument huh?. Review please, I won't update till I get 60 reviews, please ppl, the more you review the faster I update.


	17. Chapter 17 Revenge

Chapter 17

A/N: Ok today in this chapter, the fight between Angela Day and Daniel Cliff, and boy its gonna be a sweet one. Oh and the song I used in the last chapter was "Adam's Song" by Blink 182, it had some meaning to the story but other then that it was just nice background music. Do any of you authors to that, just put lyrics in because you can imagine the music in the background playing, like a movie, I do its weird.

* Angela's Point of View *

I threw a punch at the air, followed by a high kick turning around again doing the same with the other leg. Today was the day of my fight with Cliff, oh I have been waiting for years ever since I meet the guy back in grade school I had hated him from the start. If you wanna know Trunks, Shellena and Degraff had gone to school about an hour ago so I had lots of time left. That's when I felt someone's eyes on me, someone was watching me I stopped right away and looked behind me. There by the door on the porch was Gohan watching me.

"What ya want Gohan" I called out to him, he seemed startled that I saw him so repeated myself "What do you want Gohan".

"Nothing, just watching you train"

"Wanna spar?" I asked right away, he seemed hesitant.

"Um… I don't know, remember what happened with Vegeta…."

"So your saying I'm weak," I said, my eyes narrowed. It seems that Gohan just relised what he had just said. He started to wave his hands around,

"No…no….no…its just"

"Fine if you wont spar me, then train me" he seemed to like that idea better then the last, don't know why they're both the same. Maybe it sounds better to his ears, 'train me' or 'spar me'. I shuddered that just didn't sound right.

"Ok then I will train you"

******  * Gohan's Point of View *

I blocked Angela's punch to my stomach doing the same when a kicked was aimed at my head. She was really coming along, she was defiantly getting stronger, beating Cliff will be easy for her now.

"I think that's enough for today" I said,

"Ok, I'm ready for my little fight, today. Can't wait to beat the fuck out of Cliff" I laughed at her easy going attitude, she reminded me a bit like my dad but smarter of course. "I'm hungry come on" she grabbed my hand and ran back to the house, bursting through the door. Somehow she's more hyper after losing lots of oxygen, weird girl. "Food, food, food, I love food, food, food fills my do" Angela sang as she practically pranced to the fridge, her butt wiggly as she searched through the fridge. Everyone who was there was just backing off slowly from her, it was pretty funny.

****** * Angela's Point of View *

I'm heading over to the school now, its about 3:00, and yep there's the bastard all dressed in a cheesy karate Gi. Ok ya I take martial arts but I only wears those cheesy things when I have to. I had green cargo pants on and an army t-shirt, easy to fight in. I choose not to bring any of the Saiyans, except Gohan because he promised not to get involved in the match.
    
    **_When we were young the future was so bright_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_The old neighbourhood was so alive_**

"Well you actually had the balls to show" I said to him, he just smirked 

"If I were you, I wouldn't have come" Cliff stepped back and 2 other guys stepped out in front of him, my eyes widen 

'The cheap ass, he brought his friends. That's it, I'm not a black-belt for nothing' I narrowed my eyes, but I stepped back a bit.

"Scared Day" he asked me, 

"Bring it on Cliff" I smirked, I had this thing of being tough on the outside but being scared shitless inside.
    
    **_And every kid on the whole damn street_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Was gonna make it big and not be beat_**

"You heard her, guys do your thing" one guy charged at me, my face still holding a smirked, I blocked the punch with my arm. I was going good but soon the 2nd guy jumped in, I faltered and the 1st guy toke the opportunity, he punched me right in the face. Hey fighting off two guys isn't easy, you try it. I stepped back out of their reach, and I sneered at them. "Not so tough now, huh Day" I heard Cliff call over to me, my gaze switched to him.

"Why don't you come fight me, and I'll show you how tough I'am" he just laughed, I switched my gaze back to the two guys in front of me, one had blond spiky hair and wore black pants with a green shirt, the other had short brown-hair, he was wearing white pants and a blue shirt. I wiped away the smudge of dirt on the side of my face and smirked, the spiky-blond decided to charge me first and while he was focused on my face where his fist was going. I quickly brought up my knee and got him in the gut, then elbowed him in the back, he was down on the cement in a second. 
    
    **_Now the neighbourhood's cracked and torn_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_**

The brown-haired guy was a little startled, but he charged me none the less (god how much charging are those guys gonna do), swinging my left leg I got him across the face, then I jump kicked him with my right. He was down on his back, a bit of blood was trailing from the corner of his mouth to the cement, but he was still conscious. He tried to get up but I put my foot right on his neck,
    
    **_How can one little street_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Swallow so many lives_**

"I beat you, now leave so I can finish my business with the ass over there" the guy smirked for some reason………oh shit I forgot about the other guy I thought he was down. I turned around to see the spiky-blond's elbow coming right for my face, then like a blur Gohan tackled the guy onto the pavement he punched the guy once and he was out like a light. I nodded my head in thanks, and grabbed the brown-haired by the throat.

"See your friend over there" I moved my head a little in the direction of the spiky-blond "If you want to end up like him, stay, if you still want all your brain cells, leave" I said  dangerously. The guy got up and ran back down the street. "Damn, smart little fucker". I turned to Cliff who was shaking with rage or fear, either one it made me smirk. "Gohan you can go now, I can take of Cliff on my own"

"But….."

"Gohan, please I'm fine"

"Ok…." And he flew off in the direction of Shellena's house, I turned back to Cliff.

"Not so tough anymore, without your little mother fuckers, huh Cliff?" I began to walk up to him but stopped when the person I most didn't want to see at that point rounded the corner, Shellena. 'Great' was what I thought in my head. I was still mad at her for last night, 
    
    **_Chances thrown_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Nothing's free_**

"Hey" she said to me,

"Hey" I returned,

"Listen Ang, I'm really sorry for acting that way last night, and I was totally out of line to bring your father into it" she said, didn't she know what was happening right now I'm right in the middle of a fight.

"Hey Day, if I can't beat you then I'll go for the next best thing, your best friend" my eyes widen as Cliff flipped out a switchblade, and he charged Shellena. Who didn't know what to do, she dropped her books and stepped back. 

"Shellena run, NOW!" I yelled as I toke off after Cliff but she was frozen with fear, damn I would have told Gohan to stay if I knew Cliff would go this low. Cliff was almost there, I picked up the speed 'How could I be mad at her'
    
    **_Longing for what used to be_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Still it's hard_**

~ Flash_back ~

"You heard me! I wanna go with him, I….I love him" she stood up  towering above me since I was still sitting on the bed.

"And leave everyone behind, everything you've ever known! For some…some GUY!!" I stood up to, my eyes hardening.
    
    **_Hard to see_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Fragile lives, shattered dreams_**
    
    ****

~ End of Flash_Back ~

'She's just doing what she thinks is right' 

~ Flash_back ~

I looked across the room of the café, yes one table left. I quickly walked over to it, but just as I put my tray of food down on the table another came down just at the same time. We both brought up out trays,

"Sorry, is this your table" the girl said to me,

"Ya but we can share there is enough room" I answered, I put my food tray down on the table and slid into a chair, she did the same across from me.
    
    **_Jamie had a chance, well she really did_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids_**

"So hi, my names Shellena"

"Angela" she held out her hand and we shook across the table.

******

Me and Shellena exited the café together, me and her had really hit it off. The first face I recognized was Justin Degarff's ugly mug, he he he would probably laugh with me if I said that to him.

"Degarff!" I called to him and waved, he looked up puzzled then relised it was me,

"Hey" he called back and came running over to us, "Shellena I would like you to meet Justin Degraff my best friend" I introduced the two,

"What's up?" she asked, he pointed up

"The sky" he said with his goofy grin, I slapped the back of his head.

"Moron" but Shellena giggled none the less, I smiled I had a feeling this was a start of a good friendship for the three of us.
    
    **_Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_**

~ End of flash_back ~

****
    
    **_Jay committed suicide_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Brandon OD'd and died_**

'I can't let a stupid agruement break us up, I'll become a crack head, living in my parents house, just as long as me, Shellena and Justin stay friends' Cliff and me were about the same speed, and he was just about to reach her, "SHELLENA!"……….
    
    **_What the hell is going on_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_The cruelest dream, reality_**

A/N: Hehehehehehe, you guys are gonna kill me aren't you * backs up as readers appear with pitch forks and knives * now, now, now if you guys kill me I wont be able to write the next chapter.

Random reader: Ya but we can hurt you a little

D.A: Shit….* runs away with psycho readers right after her *


	18. Chapter 18 Vision of the future

Chapter 18  
  
A/N: Hehehe, I'm back and still in one piece thankfully, now chapter 18. Who gets hurt, Ang? Shellena? Cliff? We'll find out in this chappie, oh wait a sec before you start reading I changed my name to Element, since I absolutely love the 4 elements FIRE RULES.  
  
* Gohan's Point of View *  
  
I was flying back to the house when I heard some one yell, "SHELLENA!"  
  
"What the hell?" seems Angela's swearing habits are rubbing off on me, turning quickly around I flew back as fast as I could.  
  
* Angela's Point of View *  
  
I felt a piece of cold hard metal pierced through my skin, everything was totally silent I couldn't hear a thing. All my focus was on the knife that had just came into contact with the side of my shoulder and the pain that came with it. Then as quick as the switchblade had penetrated my skin it was gone, I was zapped of any energy I feel to the ground unconscious.  
  
* Gohan's Point of View *  
  
I reached back where Ang and that guy were fighting, what I saw was horrifying. Angela was lying on the ground in a small pool of blood, looking to be coming from her shoulder. Then I saw that coward Cliff running away, finally I realized what had happened Cliff had stabbed Angela!!. Shellena was still frozen on the stop, when Trunks came around the corner.  
  
"Shel..." he stopped as he saw the scene, "Holy shit" was the first thing Trunks said as he ran to the tomboy's side. "Shellena call 911 NOW!" Trunks yelling snapped Shellena out of it, she nodded and ran back into the school.  
  
'An ambulance wont get here in time, I'll have to fly her there' I thought, dropping down I scooped her up and flew off, from up here I have a good view of the city so finding the hospital will be easy.  
  
"Gohan!!!" I heard Trunks yell after me, I didn't look back down my main priority right now was to get her to the hospital.  
  
'Hold on Ang'  
  
* Angela's Point of View *  
  
Darkness surrounded me all I saw was darkness wherever I turned, suddenly voices began to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Who's there!" I yelled into the nothingness, no one answer the voices just got louder  
  
"You must make the choice" one voice rang in my ear  
  
"Sacrifice the life of one to make another"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"You will know in time young Saiyan" the voice sounded right behind me, I wheeled around a figure stood behind me. The figure was dressed in a black cloak, you could only see his eyes, they were a dark blue with little specks of white in them.  
  
'Those eyes they remind me of some ones...'  
  
"Your home needs you now, your birthright must be fulfilled"  
  
"Huh, whatta mean birthright? And why are you calling me a Saiyan?, I'm human!" I yelled as the figure faded away but its voice still echoed around me,  
  
"To find your answers follow my voice" I sped off right then, following the figures voice as best I could, till I finally came to a portal it was purple swirling like a vortex. "If you wish to know your true past, enter" I heard  
  
'Ya know, that voice is really starting to freak me out' I looked at the swirling vortex 'But what do I got to lose' so I cautiously stepped into the vortex, suddenly I was lifted into the air and shot like a bullet through the vortex's path. Suddenly I stopped and dropped right of the air, landing on hard ground my eyes squinted shut from the quick pain from falling at that height to hard ground. I eased my eyes opened revealing that I was sitting in a grass meadow with trees all around me, everything looked completely anime. My eyes widen 'I'm in the DBZ WORLD! Woah this is some fucked up dream'  
  
"This is not a dream young Saiyan, this is more like a vision" I suddenly felt the figure beside me, I turned around facing it, "This is your home my child, where you were born"  
  
"WHAT!!" I screamed at the figure, but it showed no signs of flinching or surprise.  
  
"You are a Saiyan, born of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed again, but again the figure did not flinch  
  
"You are half Saiyan, the 2nd child of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. You were sent to the dimension you know reside in, the town Port Colborne. Parents Carol and Tony Day, two brothers Ryan and Paul" my mouth dropped to the ground,  
  
'This guy know everything about me'  
  
"Not everything, just your future"  
  
'And can read my mind' "Ok, if what your sayin' is true that I'm the 2nd child of Vegeta and Bulma's, then why was I sent to Port Colborne"  
  
"You were sent there to protect you from a great evil that wanted to destroy you and only you"  
  
"Why? I'm nothin' special"  
  
"That is where you're wrong, you are destined to fulfill the prophecy. That is why this evil wanted you to kill you while you were still young and weak"  
  
"And what is this so called prophecy"  
  
"On a stone tablet it said, 'Evil will reign for 7 years till one must come from another world.' the rest of it is worn away by age but I don't need to know what the rest says to know what it means"  
  
"And who is this great evil?"  
  
"I believe you call him Daniel Cliff" my eyes widen as wide as they could go,  
  
"Cliff, Cliff, fuckin Cliff is the great evil that wanted to kill me. He fuckin stabbed me in the shoulder" I tore the sleeve of my army shirt off, much to my surprise, revealing my scar "See there, Mr. Cloaky the guy fuckin stabbed me. But I still don't wanna kill him, and wait a minute if I'm the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta how come they don't remember anything about me?"  
  
"The transfer between dimensions, wipes a persons memory of everything that they do not love, before you ask" the figure said seeing that I opened my mouth, I shut it "Yes he remembers you, but he also was visited by me and dream, he swore by Saiyan honour not to tell you. Why do you think he challenged you to a match?" well I have I simple answer to that one,  
  
"Because he wanted to beat the shit outta me" the figure chuckled, its laugh seemed familiar,  
  
"No, to test your strength and what you could do. Your memory was wiped of your old world, so as not to cause you emotional harm in leaving your old home, and the evil one's. He's memory was gone because of the transfer between dimensions after he chased after you but he forgot all about why he came to this place, so he entered a boy named Daniel Cliff toke over him. One thing through he did not forget was his hate for you, so when Daniel Cliff first saw you the evil one's hate, caused him to hate you as well"  
  
'Ok that was a long explanation'  
  
"Two more things, one who the hell are you under that cause I can't just call you Mr. Cloaky all the time and two what will happen to the DBZ world if I don't fulfill my birthright?"  
  
"Who am I, well I think you'll no me very well Ang" the figure flew down the hood of the cloak, revealing an women looking to be the age of about 20, she had the same auburn hair with red streaks, and the same dark stormy blue eyes.  
  
"Your......your......your.....me"  
  
"Not nessicarliy you, I'am the future you. Here to stop what the fates had originally in store for your world"  
  
"But....but.....but, you can't be me. You talk to formally, you don't act like me. You can't be me, there's only one me" I began to babble  
  
"The reason I have changed is the world I had to survive in when I entered back into my world" the future me waved her hand across the land, the meadow they were standing in was gone instead was a hard dirt ground, no trees in sight. The sky had turned from a sparkling blue to a ruby red, I looked upon what was suppose to be my home shattered from a place of life to sickening death. "This is your home Angela, this is what will happen if you can not complete your fate, now wake up come back to your home and do what I could not" I began to rise into the air light surrounding me, "Destroy the evil that plagues it" the future Angela called up at me, then like a flash I bolted up in the hospital bed I was in, I laid back down on pillows holding my head.  
  
'Fuckin Great'  
  
A/N: Done finally its 1:00 right now and I've finished, so whatta think quite a twist huh? Review = faster chapters coming out. And I'm gonna change the title of this story to 'Fate' first perfectly don't ya think. ^_~  
  
~ Element ~ 


	19. Chapter 19 Wrong choice?

Chapter 19  
  
A/N: Hi! This is the last chapter of Anime Week, the sequel "Fate" will be up as soon as possible. Most likely right away if I can.  
  
*Angela's Point of View*  
  
I'm not going, I'm not going to go to the DBZ world. I have no reason too, other then that I would love to see it, I don't believe at all what I had dreamed about my future self me a Saiyan total bullshit. I didn't tell my friends what I had dreamed if I had then they would have kept pressuring me into going. But I do know who is going, Shellena is going with them, mainly because of Trunks. You guys wanna know what she said to me when I told her I wasn't going to go with her, she kept trying to make me reconsider using the 'Gohan likes me' thing, seriously Shellena try a little harder when your lying please. Their gonna leave in a day giving Shellena time to explain to her parents, pack, and say goodbye to everyone.  
  
"Ang I'm really gonna miss you" Shellena said as she trapped me in a hug, knowing I wasn't the really cuddly, huggy type of person.  
  
"Me too" I replied back,  
  
"I'm gonna come back every summer and spend the whole summer with you"  
  
"Uh hum" Trunks and Gohan coughed,  
  
"And you guys can come too" Shellena said, looking over at them like a mother and her children, they both put on cheesy smiles. Shellena then went over to Degraff,  
  
"Justin I am gonna miss you like hell, you running in front of cars moron idiotic most caring guy in the world person" Shellena said describing Justin in just one sentence, could I add to that sentence please. Tears brimmed at the corners of Shellena's eyes, but never fell as she engulfed the guy in a hug.  
  
"Come on guys we gotta get going" Trunks said as Goku began to power up, yellow flame began to form around him as his hair spiked up and turned a golden yellow, he screamed as he increased the power. Forming a blue ball of Ki in his hand he let it grow larger till he launched it at the air, it stopped in mid-air and then exploded a purple portal in its place.  
  
"Woah...." was all I could say, ya I had seen it on the show but it was way cooler when its done right in front of you, then I was pulled to the side by Gohan. "Gohan what, you gotta go"  
  
"Um well I wanted to tell you something"  
  
"Ya, I'm listening"  
  
"Gohan come on we gotta go" Goku yelled back to is son, Gohan looked back from between me and his father a couple of times, he was the last everyone had gone in. Then he kissed me, right on the lips. Then he dashed towards the portal jumping into it and was gone, the portal began to close slowly getting smaller.  
  
'What the hell did he do that for' the portal got smaller, then in burst of energy I sprinted for the portal, it got smaller, I jumped for the portal. But my face hit nothing but dirt, I hadn't made it, I pushed myself up onto my hands. My best friend, and the one I knew now I loved was gone. They were all gone.  
  
A/N: YEPPEE!! I'M DONE SEQUEL WILL BE SOON.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
STAR ANGEL 147, littlelink, Sailorfangirl, Tanzina, BeBeBlu009, Krazed Kaioshin Fangirl, Lilyangel, Asilin Kheldarson, Blulily19, Shellena, shadowbrat, Nightmare66641, kari, Goten's Guardian Angel, Cat, RJ- to lazy to sign in(no freakin idea if that's part of his name), Super-Saiyajin- Courtney(sorry about forgetting to put you in the party, bothering Vegeta, I totally forgot), Anime-fan Meepa, Cassie-bear01, Red, Saiyain- Princess(even though she's the same person I'll thank her twice ^_^), vegetas_little_brat, Chro Naritaka, Tanishia(what's up brainac), kamehameha_roshi, Tori (hey SG), Faith (how's it going ma niece), an innocent browser on FF.NET, Katrina, Katy(are you the same person as Katrina?), Ghosts-girl23, Johnny rocket, Sara, vegito044, and all the people who will review this chapter.  
  
JA NE EVERYONE.  
  
~ Element ~  
  
^_~ 


End file.
